Never Believe
by Aileen's feather
Summary: Due to a few unfortunate events, Tamara and Greg are not only forced to kidnap Henry, but his seventeen-year-old babysitter, Amelia, as well. As all four arrive unharmed in Neverland, the truth behind all the lies reveals itself. Follow Amy's struggle through her never ending battle with Peter Pan, hoping to stop Henry, but most importantly herself, from believing him.
1. Chapter 1 - Through the Portal

**Never Believe**

**Chapter 1 – Through the Portal**

* * *

The instant Amelia's feet touched the hollow ground, she felt relief wash over her. As she worriedly checked her body for any missing parts, Henry fell flat next to her. She anxiously helped him up, helping him dusting off his dark coat. She discreetly glanced at Tamara, hoping to see her look elsewhere. Which, fortunately, she did. Amelia brought her eyes back to Henry, and as they met, their unspoken plan was made. With one final nod, she let go off him, allowing him to run away. He didn't get really far, though.

"Slow down, pal." Greg said, grabbing him by his coat. "You got nowhere to go."

Amelia angrily gritted her teeth. She took a step forward to position herself between them. "Do not touch him." She warned, clenching her fists. Greg just glared at her, clearly unimpressed. He swiftly let his backpack slide of his shoulders, before dumping it on the sand, his coat quickly following. "We made it." Tamara exclaimed, smirking, clearly proud of herself. "Mission accomplished."

Amelia was about to wipe that smirk of her face when Henry did it in her place. "Are you sure about that? 'Cause my mom's coming to get me." He said, earning glares for the two adults. "Both of them." He made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the word 'both'.

Amelia simply nodded, definitely agreeing with the kid. She had watched over Henry enough to know that his mother's weren't going to let him go that easily. They probably already were on their way to save their son's life, saving Amelia's in the process.

Greg slowly walked towards him, making Amelia protectively warping her hands around the kid's shoulders. He stopped in his tracks, and started talking. "You're going to want to look around, kid." He said, pointing to the trees all around them. "You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrook." Henry shook his head. "It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again." He exclaimed, terrifyingly sure of himself.

A loud cry made itself heard from far away, making everybody's head snap to the left. There was nothing to be seen. That didn't exactly reassure Amelia. "Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest." Tamara stated, taking her annoying air of superiority again. Henry's eyebrows knit together. "This is Neverland."

That made Amelia's brain kick in. "Neverland?" She asked, incredulous. "You're here to destroy Neverland?" This was insane. They could hate magic all they wanted. They even could destroy Neverland, for all she cared. But why did those psychopaths need a ten-year-old kid to help them?

"It's the mother lode of magic." Tamara explained, once again wearing that annoying smirk of hers. As Tamara started to talk about some communicator, Amelia made Henry face her. "What do you have to do with this?" She whispered, scowling a little. His eyes widened. "Nothing. I-I don't know. I swear." He said, also whispering. Amelia carefully looked around, still trying to understand everything. If they were on Neverland, where were the pirates? The mermaids? The Lost Boys? And more importantly, Peter Pan? Or his shadow? Or whatever that sick guy used? Henry's voice made her snap back into reality.

"An office in a jungle? Uh. Who works there?" He asked, curious. Greg shot him a glare. "Who we work for." He slid his backpack back on his shoulders. "It's not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us." He hissed, getting dangerously close to him. Amelia desperately wanted to make that psycho shut up and take him as far as possible from Henry, but they had nothing to fear, yet.

Those two were basically harmless comparing to the hundred other things that could probably kill them in that jungle. "Do they? Can they tell you how you get back home after you destroyed magic?" Henry asked defiantly. Amelia looked at Greg, who didn't even _act_ like he had a brain. "We don't _ask_ questions. We just _believe_ in our cause."

That made Amelia snap. "No shit. Believe it or not, I'm not listening to any of this crap anymore." She said, far beyond annoyed. She tried to take the kid's hand, but Greg grabbed her wrists. "Who are you anyway?!" He asked, which made Amelia's face drop. Were they actually stupid enough not to know who they kidnapped? Really? "She's my babysitter. A-Amelia!" Henry screamed, clearly worried. He carefully studied her. There wasn't much to say, really. Green-ish eyes, small nose, curly blond hair. It didn't really scream "I'm a killer!".

"All right then, A-Amelia. We'll see what they'll do with you." He smirked, mimicking Henry's stammering. Amelia seriously considered head-butting the guy, but decided against it. She didn't need to make them hate more than they already do. And she also didn't need a headache. "And who are you in reality?" He asked, curious beyond belief.

"None of your bloody-" She was interrupted by Tamara, who didn't seem very happy. Greg let the blonde go, turning around to face Tamara. Amelia sighed, obviously relieved. This time, it was Henry's turn to make her turn around. "You never told me. Who are you?" The girl just shrugged off the question. "I'm Amy, you're awesome babysitter you have who risked her life to come with you." She joked, winking at him. He tried to hide it, but he cracked a smile.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara asked, angrily. Henry and Amy both turned around to see Greg holding some communicator. A nonfunctional communicator. "It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Henry stated.

Greg growled. "Let's go." He made a move to push Henry, but stopped halfway as Amelia grabbed his arm. He glared at her, but she stood her ground, daring him to try again. He tore his arm out of her grasp, and simply turned to Henry again. "Walk."

* * *

After about half an hour of vain walking, Greg finally decided to act smart and stopped to build a signal with smoke. Tamara had done nothing but complaining. "What if that's not enough?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest. "What if the broken communicator wasn't an accident?!" She said, her voice angry, but also worried.

Amelia scoffed. "What if the sun blows? What if you've been tricked? What if this is dangerous? What if you'd asked questions before kidnapping random kids? So many questions with no answers. Good thing you guys '_believe in your cause',_ right?" She said, sarcasm more than clear in her voice. Tamara gulped nervously, almost trembling then.

Amy smiled to herself, happy that her words had that much. She glanced at Henry, who seemed pretty shaken up, too. Of course he was. Being kidnapped wasn't something that happened every day. Well, she hoped so.

"Don't let those kids get in your head." He said in a low voice, pronouncing each and every word like he was talking to some toddler. She was about to answer when they all heard footsteps coming from somewhere to the left. Amy immediately made her way to Henry, taking his hand in hers. Out the trees came a boy. A teenage boy, actually. About as old as Amy. Around seventeen.

The wheels in her head were turning like crazy, but she just couldn't help but ask herself the wrong questions. When she should be thinking about how to escape this unavoidable mess, or how to talk her way out of it, or even how to get Henry out of trouble, all she could think about was: "Why are there teens on Neverland?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed other boys coming out of the bushes. She looked at Tamara for some answers, but she looked as clueless as Amelia. There first was a short silence, which was quickly replaced by Greg's somewhat trembling voice. "Who are _you?_" He asked, his eyes wide. One of them, the first one who appeared, stretched out his arms.

"We're the home office." He smirked. "Welcome to Neverland." Tamara snorted. "The home office? They're a bunch of teenagers?" She asked Greg, looking really confused. "They're not teenagers." Henry stated, matter-of-factly. "They're the Lost Boys."

The head Lost Boy raised his eyebrows. "Look at that." Henry continued. "Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" His smirk grew a little. "Who said we wanted to destroy magic?"

Amelia, a little pissed then, scoffed. "That's what happens when you don't ask questions." But, at that point of the conversation, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Those two brainless idiots had been tricked. Her breathing started to accelerate as she tried to find a way out of there, in vain. There was no way in this scenario that they were going to walk out of there alive. None.

Just great.

Greg tried to reason the guy, but the Lost Boy's eyes were fixed on someone else. "Now the boy, hand him over." The guy said, in a very low voice. Before Amy could even react, Tamara walked in front of Henry, protecting him with her body.

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic, for getting home." She said, her tone determined. The guy smiled, and looked at the ground. "You're not going home." He said, still smiling. Greg gulped, but didn't back down. "Then you're not getting the boy." The Head Lost Boy laughed. "Of course we are."

And that's when hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's note: **So what do you guys think so far?


	2. Chapter 2 - Pixie Dust

**Never Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Pixie Dust**

* * *

Amelia kept pushing away abnormally huge branches out of her way, but also kept tripping over whatever lay on Neverland's ground. She was absolutely not stopping to admire the magical landscapes. Henry ran not far in front of her. Close enough to see him, but far enough not to bump into him every ten seconds. She could see the kid getting tired, but the Lost Boys footsteps grew closer by the second. If they stopped, they were as good as dead. Or at least, she was. She wasn't so sure about Henry. The Lost Boys boss – Peter Pan, she assumed – wanted the kid. What for? She had no idea, but she wasn't going to take chances. They were going to make it. Both of them. Period.

And naturally, all her hopes crumbled down. He tripped. Henry tripped. With the adrenaline bumping in her veins, she tried to pull him up, only to notice his sudden disappearance. He was gone. She started to panic, looking everywhere for him. How the hell had she managed to lose him this quickly? She felt desperate.

"Henr-" She started to shout, but a hand swiftly covered her mouth, muffling her voice. She felt another hand grab her waist, suddenly getting pulled into a bush. She started trashing against the person who held her, but the figure didn't even budge. After a few moments of struggling, Amy calmed herself a little, the hand moving itself almost instantly.

She almost got a heart attack.

"Henry!" She shrieked, her brain still not processing her thoughts correctly. He immediately shushed her. Her face dropped. She raised her eyebrows, obviously displeased. "Did you just shush me?" She asked, now smiling like an idiot. He started to smile, too, but quickly regained his composure with one look over Amelia's shoulder. "You have to be quiet, Amy, or they'll find us." He whispered urgently.

"Or worse." She heard a voice whisper right by her ear. She nearly screamed out of surprise, but bit it back. As she tried to get up, she noticed the hand still gripping her waist, and the two legs on either side of her. Her eyes widened as her brain finally decided to kick in. She was in between some stranger's legs. A boy.

Charming.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry I-" She was shushed again, but this time by both guys. The guys hand suddenly covered her mouth again, but this time, she didn't trash. She didn't fight. Because she knew. The Lost Boys were right next to their hiding place, and her screaming wasn't going to help anybody. Except the searchers, of course.

After a few seconds, they eventually left. Well, left was a big word. Let's say that they went a little further to look for them. The hand left her mouth again and she finally stood up from the ground. She turned around slowly, seeing a worried boy, also about her age, getting his hood off his head to reveal even more worried face. Before Amelia could muster anything, Henry started to speak.

"Thanks." He said, still a bit out of breath. He simply nodded, his eyes seeking something. Amelia studied the guy's face, while he informed them about Pan's forces. He was cute, and his worried face made him look sweet. Something she learned the hard way, 'do not trust cute people'. Well, it hadn't originally been formulated like that, but it still meant the same thing. More or less.

"We must be carefull." He instructed them. Amelia snickered. "No shit, Sherlock."

He looked at her, looking immensely confused, and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It came out on its own accord." She said, naturally aware of her lame excuse. He shrugged it off. Then suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Are you a lost boy?" She asked, backing off a little. He slowly got up. "I was." He explained, casually dusting off his clothes. "But I escaped."

Somehow, Amelia was having a hard time believing that. Obviously noticing her skeptic look she gave him, he continued his explanation. "Now they're after me, too." She understandingly nodded, but her eyes probably gave away her disbelief.

Henry believed him. "Why? What happened?" He asked. The boy placed his hands on the kid's shoulder. "No time for questions. We must keep moving." He said, pushing Henry to the left, urging him to run. He questioningly looked at Amy, and she nodded, smiling. "Thanks." She went running after the kid, the other boy right behind her.

Last time Henry believed in something, it turned out to be true. So if he trusted the guy, she didn't see why she shouldn't. Always trust Henry. _Always._

* * *

After about ten minutes of running, Amelia considered giving up for a second. She had never been the sportive kind. Fortunately, the guy stopped running.

"I think we lost them." He said, looking at Henry.

"Okay, can we rest for a minute?" The kid said, completely out of breath. The guy nodded. Henry let himself fall onto a big rock, sighing heavily. Amelia just leaned against a nearby tree.

"You're new." The guy stated, gesturing to the both of them. "Did the shadow take you, too?" He asked. Amy let Henry do the talking. She was more interested in a way to leave the place, than to nicely chat with some renegade Lost Boy. All she could see was trees. Everywhere. Technically, it perfectly logical to have trees in a jungle, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"If Pan wants you, he will get you." The guy said, getting Amy's attention back.

"Over my dead body." Amelia smiled, like it was a joke. But Henry immediately shook his head. "It won't come to that." He promised, more to reassure himself than her.

"Right. And, huh, why does Pan want _you?"_ Amelia asked the boy. He pushed his scarf aside for them to see the necklace underneath. "Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away, and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless." He hissed, clearly frustrated.

Amelia was starting to think that the guy really was cute. "Don't worry. My family is coming to rescue us. You could come with-" He was cut off by the blonde's urgent whisper.

"They're here!"

The boy immediately ran towards the right side of the jungle, but Henry decided otherwise. "No! This way." The boy didn't even argue with the kid, he just followed the orders. She suddenly felt bad for him. How long had Pan made the boy suffer?

Of course, everything came crumbling down once they reached the end of the way.

A cliff.

A bloody cliff.

"What now?" Amelia asked, obviously _very _worried.

They were screwed.

Boy, were they screwed.

* * *

**_NA: _**So? Was it good? Any kind of reviews would be extremely nice.


	3. Chapter 3 - Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

**Never Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Liar, Liar. Pants on fire**

* * *

Amelia's heart was racing. The adrenaline in her veins didn't make it easy for her to think rationally. All she could think was, 'We're going to die, we're going to die, we are so going to die.' She mentally slapped herself. Hard.

There was no way in hell that she left Henry to die, just like that. She knew that the boy obviously a lot better chances to survive than she did, since Pan wanted him. Amy assumed he needed the kid alive. So they wouldn't kill him on sight. Her? She wasn't wanted. It didn't matter if she died or not. Well, not to them anyways.

"They're over here!"

That not-so-distant shout made the blonde gulp. "What do we do?!" She shouted, losing her calm. Henry continued. "Is there any another way to the echo Caves?"

They both looked at ex Lost Boy, as Amelia called him, hopeful. The guy shook his head, sighing. "We're done for." He hissed, clearly frustrated.

Well, definitely not as frustrated as Amy. She was going to lose it. She was going to lose control. She really was. Somehow, the only little thing that made her want to stay as calm as possible was Henry. If he could contain his fear, anger and all that crap she wanted to get rid of, why couldn't she? She looked down the cliff, hoping to see water. Well, she saw water, but the water was way too far away for them to be able to survive if they jumped. They would probably die on impact. Still, which way of dying would be the quicker way?

Ex Lost Boy turned to Henry. "I'll give them the pixie dust, maybe they'll let us live." He started to take of his necklace. Amy was about to agree with him when Henry spoke again.

"You want to give up?" He said, accusingly. The stranger was losing his cool. Of course, he was. He was running from Pan, just like them. But he knew Pan. He knew what the sick guy was capable of. She felt bad for him. Again. She even felt bad for not trusting him immediately.

"We don't have a choice." He growled. "They got us." He came standing next to Amelia, probably asking himself the same question she asked herself before.

To jump, or not to jump?

"This is the end." He sighed, sad.

Not to jump, then.

Henry shook his head vigorously. "No!" He exclaimed. "It's our way out." He explained as he tore off the guy's necklace. The guy gasped, but did nothing to stop him. Henry took Amelia's hand in his, pulling her towards the jungle. He did the same with the boy. He stared at the water, like he was actually going to jump, taking the two teens with him.

"Wha- What are you doing?" She asked, worriedly. No, scratch that, she was completely panicked. He didn't look at her while explaining. "Getting a running start." It was the other guy's turn to be panicked. "For what?!" He asked, confused.

Henry rolled his eyes at him. He turned around to face the ex-Lost Boy, annoyed. "Everybody knows pixie dust is for flying." Henry stated, matter-of-factly. Amelia couldn't help herself but snicker. What the kid said was true. Everybody knew that. However, there was still a catch.

"Don't you remember?! The dust doesn't work!" He shouted. Henry smiled a little. "That's because you need to believe." He said, taking a deep breath.

"I definitely do not believe." The boy said. Henry rolled his eyes again. "It's okay, because I do." The way the kid said that made Amelia feel confident. If Henry believed he could fly, than Amy believed it, too. Well, the best she could anyway.

He suddenly turned to his babysitter, who carefully studied him. After a second or two, she nodded with a little hesitation. "I believe if you do."

Henry opened up the pixie dust, and started running towards the edge of the cliff. Amy closed her eyes as her feet left the ground. The pixie dust flew around the three of them, and away they flew.

Little did they notice the smirking Lost Boys standing on the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Even though the flight only lasted minutes, it had felt like bloody hours. She preferred having solid ground under her feet. Although, water didn't really mind her, either. Whatever, the second her feet touched the earth, she felt relief wash over her. In fact, her feet hadn't been the first thing to touch it. Their landing hadn't been the most comfortable one ever. Her head was spinning like crazy, stopping her from getting up. She felt sick, too, but not enough to actually give up her lunch.

Lunch. What the hell were they going to eat there, on Neverland? She had no idea if the plants were edible on this island. What if the water was acid? What if the Lost Boys were hungry cannibals? Henry's voice cut her thoughts.

"See? If you believe, everything is possible." Henry smiled, proud of himself. He sure could be. He saved our lives, just by believing. That kid was powerful. No wonder Pan wanted him. She just hoped his magic believing powers made it possible to transform a stone into a sandwich.

"You couldn't be more right, Henry." The guy said, smirking.

Amelia's face fell. The guy, he suddenly changed. His expression, his posture, even his eyes. He didn't look cute any more. He looked evil. Very evil. And somehow, hot. But that was beside the point.

Amelia immediately stood up, and came standing next to the kid. Henry looked at him, slightly confused. "How… How do you know my name?" He stammered, backing up in her arms a little. "I never told you." He stated, looking up at Amy for answers. She thought about it for a second. She wasn't sure if she had said the kid's name in front of the stranger.

The boy smiled wickedly. "Let's make it game." He came a little closer to them. "A puzzle to solve." Henry stepped forward, getting into the guys face. "You lied to me?!" He stated accusingly. But before he could go any further, Amelia drew the kid back to her. Henry didn't resist, obviously knowing that he couldn't put up a fight with the guy. She pulled him behind her, protecting the kid with her body. They tricked them. Again.

Bloody… Lost Boys.

"You _are_ a Lost Boy." Amelia said, anger dripping down her voice. "You work for Pan."

She discreetly pushed Henry, trying to make him understand that he had to flee. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight the guy, but she could still by him some time. At least a few minutes. The guy scoffed. "Not exactly." He said confidently. He slowly walked towards them, his evil smirk making her heart race. This wasn't going to end well. She felt Henry moving back a little, but she held her ground. The traitor got into her face, their noses only a few inches apart. She could feel his cold breath on her face. She locked eyes with him, not willing to back down. The boy just smirked.

"I _am_ Peter Pan."

Her eyes widened, but her brain kicked in pretty quickly. "Henry, run!" She shouted, slapping Pan as hard as she could. His head snapped to the side, and she could already see the red mark forming on his left cheek. He brought his hand to the bruise, still smirking. Noticing the lack of effect her slap had on him, she raised her hand again, but this time in a fist. Before she could reach his skin, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. She gasped when their noses touched. Her breathing was frantic, and she was scared out of her wits. But she smiled. Not a big, toothy smile, but a smile nonetheless. Pan scowled. "And what's so funny?" He asked, his scowl deepening as her smile grew wider.

"Henry got away." She stated, feeling kind of proud.

His scowl was soon replaced by an evil smirk. "Oh really?" He turned her around, and grabbed her other wrist. She felt him pressing himself against her back as he shouted.

"Come on, boys!"

Suddenly, Lost boys came out of everywhere. The trees, the jungle, the ground. Everywhere. Her heart sank when she saw Henry. The Home Office guy held him by his coat. He looked panicked. Scared. Everything she felt but ten times worse. A shiver went down her spine as she felt Peter Pan whisper in her ear.

"Let's play."

* * *

**_NA_****: Hello everyone! Thank you for all your kind reviews, you have no idea how happy I felt when I read them. So, yeah! What do you think so far? I'm trying to follow the Canon the best I can. Don't forget to review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Chains

**Never Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Chains**

* * *

She was scared. There was no denying it.

Amelia couldn't help herself from having extremely depressing thoughts. Who could blame her? There was so little chance for her to leave the island, let alone survive. As two Lost Boys led Henry and Amy to their camp, a thought struck her. Even if Emma and Regina found a way to get to Neverland, even if they actually found them, it wouldn't be for her. But for the kid.

Peter Pan didn't want her, he wanted the kid.

She was doomed.

No one would come for _her. _But as weird as it seemed, she was okay with it. In fact, even if she wasn't, it wouldn't have mattered, really. Her priority was to save Henry. She could think about saving herself when he'll be in one of his mother's arms, and therefore, not in her care anymore. She assumed letting a kid die wouldn't exactly be qualified as good babysitting.

"I'm cold." Henry whined, wrapping his own arms around his shivering body.

That idiot Pan had taken Henry's clothes for some random reason. He had just asked him to undress, letting the poor boy in his underwear. Amelia would've slapped Pan, but Home Office dude, whose actual name was Felix, had been holding her hands tightly behind her back. She also would've insulted him every way possible, but after about ten minutes of walking, Pan had personally gagged her, saying something about her talking too much for his taste.

"I know, sweetheart." She said, sighing. She didn't even have a jacket to give him. Nothing. So she did the only logical thing to do in those times; ask someone else. Even if it was a lost boy.

She suddenly stopped walking, 'accidently' making one of the two Lost Boys bump into her. She turned to face him, but as his angry eyes met hers, she smiled. "Why did you stop walking, girl?" The guy hissed. She ignored his tone. "Henry's cold." She stated, matter-of-factly. He scoffed viciously. "Yes. I heard him say it about a hundred times, now."

Amelia scowled. She couldn't believe how stupid those guys were. "So what the hell are you waiting for?! Give him something to wear." She ordered, rolling her eyes. He raised his stick menacingly, making her wince a little. "Listen closely here, _girl."_ He spat, using the last word like it was a profanity. "I have no orders to take from _you_. I follow Pan's orders, and no one else's." He growled as he gently touched the end of his weapon.

Amelia smirked, then. Somehow, she suddenly knew how to get what she wanted. If Peter Pan could play with people's minds, so could she. "How do you think your dear boss will react when he hears about how bad you treated us?" She said, faking a smile. He blinked several times, and Amy hoped he fell for it.

No such luck. "He doesn't care about-"

She cut him off immediately, getting slightly annoyed. "I know that he doesn't care about _me._" She said the rest in a whisper, hoping Henry wouldn't hear it. "But what if he catches a cold, what if he gets ill and dies before Pan could use him? Whose fault will it be, then?"

He thought about it for a moment. Amelia stood her ground, perfectly poker-faced. He was going to give Henry something to wear. Period.

"Uh, Amy?" Henry asked, from behind her. She just shushed him, not wanting to take her eyes off the Lost Boy. He persisted. "Amy?" She rolled her eyes this time, but did not turn around. "Amelia!" He shouted, making her face him on the spot.

"Wha-" She started, but stopped herself quiet quickly. He wore a cap, the hood resting on his head. She blinked a few times, and then turned to the Lost Boy she was talking to. He looked as stunned as she was. She noticed a figure behind the kid. The other escort. Without his cap.

"He wouldn't shut up." He explained sheepishly, before continuing his way to the camp. Henry smiled a toothy smile at her, expecting her to be proud. She was, actually. But she knew it was just the beginner's luck. Or maybe the cute factor protecting him. She winked at him, and took his hand into hers.

"Let's go, hero. We don't want to make Big Bad Pan wait, do we?"

Little did they know their saviors had arrived.

* * *

Once there, things happened in a blur. Amelia got chained against some tree, her hands above her head. That gave her plenty of time to observe the camp. They lived in trees. It looked like they all had their own personal tree, with their stuff in it. If they actually had any stuff. Anyway, they looked pretty well organized for kids living in nature, without parents.

She looked around, trying to find Henry, in vain. He wasn't in her eyesight. She considered pulling on her wrists to free herself, but the warning Nico, the boy who wouldn't give Henry his cape, told her made her decide against. She didn't exactly want to be poisoned.

"Henry?" She said loudly, hoping he would answer. No, no answer whatsoever. "Henry?!" She shouted. Again, no answer.

He wasn't in ear sight either. Where the bloody hell was he?

"He isn't here." A voice said from behind the tree.

A cold shiver went down her spine. She knew that voice, all too much to mistake it for another. The traitor. The liar. The one and only, Peter Pan.

"No shit." She spat, rolling her eyes. "I hadn't noticed. Where is he?"

He chuckled darkly. "That's none of your concern, now is it." Pan said, finally stepping into her view. She snarled. "Of course, it is. I'm his babysitter."

"Do you really think he needs someone to take care of him?" He asked, curious.

She nodded earnestly. "Yes, as matter of fact, I do. He's only ten." She argued. He looked thoughtful for a second. He then crouched in front of her, cocking his head to the side.

"And, just out of pure curiosity, how old are you?" He seductively asked. She rolled her eyes once again, but then smirked.

"That's none of your concern, now is it." She quoted, mocking him.

His features hardened. He leaned in slowly, making her aware of the fact that she could do nothing to stop him. Her arms were chained, her feet were chained. She was at his mercy, and he looked like he enjoyed that fact way too much. "You have fire." He stated, taking a strand of her golden hair between his fingers. He leaned in a bit more, his lips touching her ear.

"I like fire." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver once more.

That didn't go unnoticed. He started to smile. "Do I make you… nervous, Amy?" He asked, amused. His arrogant tone made her snap back to reality.

She shook her head. "You have bad breath." She lied, faking a disgusting face.

He seemed totally taken aback by her comment. He started to scowl, but his oh-so-annoying smirk came back on his lips. "Let's play a game, Amelia." He said, not really asking her if she actually wanted to. She didn't say anything, so he continued. "But not today, I have other things to do. By the way, Felix is showing Henry around, if you want to know."

That relieved her. But that feeling didn't last very long. "Why am I in chains? She asked, tugging on them a little. He shrugged.

"All in due time, love." He purred, winking.

She glared daggers in his arrogant back as he walked away in the jungle.

Bloody Peter freaking Pan.

* * *

**NA: Hey guys, so what did you think of this chapter, huh? I'm trying to post one chapter every day! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Apples

**Never Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Apples**

* * *

The night had been short; she had barely slept two hours straight. Being chained to a tree wasn't the most comfortable position to have a beauty sleep. Bruises were starting to form on her wrists, making it hard for her to even move without wincing. So she just sat there, observing the snoring Lost Boy who was supposed to watch her.

On the bright side, Henry was sleeping through the night. He'd been more than exhausted when he came back from his tour with Felix. Poor kid. This life definitely wasn't meant for such a kid. He was the son of a Mayor, aka Queen, and lived in a freaking mansion. Well, not anymore, but he spent the most time there as a child. So, no. Life in the wilderness wasn't made for him.

A loud cry made her head snap to the side. It came from behind the tree, where Henry slept. She heard someone walking towards the tree, and Henry moving. She hated not seeing what was going on. The sleepy Lost boy who had been snoring in front of her walked towards the noise, letting Amelia there, alone.

"Wake up." The voice exclaimed. Oh great. Peter Pan. "Catch!"

She heard something hit the floor. "I don't like apples." Henry's voice said, matter-of-factly. Amelia nodded, totally agreeing with the kid. Of course he didn't like them; he almost died because of one. "Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked, making Amelia rolling her eyes.

"It's a family thing" He explained darkly. Indeed, Henry had one hell of a family.

Pan chuckled. "Well don't worry." He said reassuringly. "They're not for eating."

"It's for a kind of game."

That sentence made Amy shiver, as she remembered the conversation she had with him the day before. "A really fun game." He continued, his voice getting lower and lower. Amelia could feel goose pumps forming on her skin.

"I call it target practice."

Amelia gasped. "Are you nuts?!" She screamed, trashing her legs. Not her arms, she had enough bruises on them already. She heard someone laugh, but she didn't know who. They obviously ignored her. She heard Henry stand up, and she hoped he'd walk to her.

Which he didn't do. "What's that?" he asked to someone.

Pan chuckled. "Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison."

That made Amelia snap. "Don't you _dare_ hurt this kid? If you do, I'll kill you Pan! I'm serious!" She shouted, not caring about the bruises anymore. No response whatsoever. He had even continued talking while she insulted him. "Felix!" Pan shouted. "Get over here."

Amelia gulped. And somehow, she was sure Henry had, too. "Is-Is his aim good?" Henry asked worriedly. She suddenly got angry at the kid. Why in the name of sanity didn't he stand up for himself? Some boy was going to shoot a poisoned arrow at him, and he wasn't even defending himself? She tugged her wrists harder, feeling blood flowing down her arm.

"Doesn't matter." Pan said, "You're the one doing the shooting."

Oh goodie. Henry wasn't going to die, but kill someone. Because that's better. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did kill Felix.

"Don't you dare, Henry? You can't shoot!" Amelia warned her voice hard but strangled. The pain of her arms was way more than she expected.

"I-I don't want to shoot." He said reasonably. Finally something smart.

Suddenly, everyone started shouting 'shoot, shoot, shoot'. Amelia tugged one more time on the chains, making them break instantly. Amelia frowned. The chains, they had disappeared. The bruises on her arms were healed. Like magic.

Her eyes widened. "You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on." Peter Pan exclaimed. "It's exhilarating!"

Amelia stood up swiftly, and ran to where Henry was. She gasped. He had shot the arrow, but not at Felix.

But at Pan.

Henry turned around, shocked. Pan threw the arrow on the ground, and glared at her. She perfectly knew what that look meant. '_How the hell did you break free from my magic chains?_' She just smirked. And ran into the jungle. Without Henry. He was safe anyway.

So she ran.

* * *

She had no idea how long it had been since her escape, but the sky was starting to darken, so she assumed a whole day had passed. They hadn't found her. In fact, she wasn't even sure if they were looking for her. She sighed, as she pressed her back against a nearby tree. She closed her eyes, and rested for a minute.

She gasped when she felt something hit the tree. She snapped her eyes open, just to see a very angry looking Peter Pan, his right hand placed next to her head. The proximity of their bodies made her shiver. Their noses weren't touching this time, but it still made her heart race. As evil as Pan was, he was still a guy. And a good looking one at that.

"How did you do it?" He asked, leaning in a little. She tried to back up her head against the tree, but miserably failed. His eyes were hard as steel.

"I-I don't know…" She lied, whispering. Of course she knew, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He smirked.

"Well, well, well." He purred. "Looks like I have a lot of effect on you, doesn't it?"

Amelia eye's wandered from his eyes, to his lips. And then mentally slapped herself for being weak. She wasn't going to lose this mind game against that idiot. She could play mind games, too. Maybe even better than he did. So with one final breath, she started playing his game, with one thing on her mind.

Win.

"I don't know about that, but I know," she seductively whispered, leaning her head to his left ear. "That you don't have much control over yourself." She whispered huskily, nipping at his ear as she finished talking.

She felt him clench his jaw, and she felt pride wash over her. She had said that last line randomly, hoping to affect him.

And bloody hell, it did.

He grabbed her writs forcefully, making her wince even though her wounds were healed. He pinned them against the tree, and pressed himself against her. Both of their breathings were frantic. She locked eyes with him, and she noticed them darkening. He started to lean in, his lips parting slightly.

And as soon as it started, it ended. Only an inch away her own lips, he smirked. "Did you really think I would be this easy to play with?" He asked, amused. It was her time to smirk. "I don't think it, I'm sure of it."

He let her go. "I found the game, Amelia." He said, seductively. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's see who gives in first." He said his voice sexily low. He left towards the woods, his silhouette disappearing into the trees.

She smiled. She had found her way out. She was going to trick him. She was going to trick Peter Pan, hopefully before he tricked her. She felt someone grab her arms. She turned her head to see who it was, and tried to hide her smile as Felix coughed her.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**_NA: _****So what do you think? I had a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all your kind reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Fire

**Never Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Fire**

* * *

Amelia's trip back to camp hadn't been a pleasant one. Being pushed around wasn't one of the things she fancied. Nevertheless, she reached camp without too much bruises and even managed to keep her dignity safe. The problem was, on her part, that she believed she would immediately be sent to bed, or in her case, to her tree. The Lost Boys had something else in mind.

They were dancing, if you could call that dancing, around a bonfire in the middle of their camp. They looked like savages moving around, jumping, screaming and laughing. She guessed it was the closest thing they had to a party. She didn't understand why, but she felt mesmerized by them. They seemed free. No, scratch that, they were free. They did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Well, only if Pan allowed it.

Pan.

She sighed. She knew how dangerous he was. She knew that she had little chance winning his game. Amy needed to win. At least to save Henry.

Henry.

She looked around the place, spotting him pretty quickly. He was sitting on a tree trunk, talking with the devil himself. She wanted to go over there, and hug him tightly, but she couldn't. She was starting to lose him. Pan already had an important sort of control over him. That sick bastard knew how to play with minds better than anyone she ever met. She hoped she could match his powers. But as Henry clearly said, Neverland ran on belief. If Amelia managed to believe more than Pan, she could win.

She would win.

She heard tree branches crack behind her. Surprised, she snapped her head to the side, only to see an even angrier looking Felix. Did that guy ever smile? He scurried to the fire, but didn't join the others. He just stood there, doing nothing. She looked him up and down, and noticed his fingers making some kind of sign. Then, Peter Pan walked to him, seeming worried.

Was that even possible?

They started to talk, but Amelia was too far away to actually hear something. Sadly, she couldn't read on their lips either due to the darkness of the night. Pan suddenly laughed, while Felix stared at him, like he always did.

Felix eventually nodded to whatever Pan had said, before disappearing into the jungle again. Pan sat down on a rock, as the Lost Boys continued their dancing. He took out a knife out of his pocket, and started sharpening it.

She heard noise behind her once more, but didn't bother turning around this time. She was sick of seeing Felix anyway.

Little did she know he was asleep, somewhere in the jungle.

* * *

The instant she felt a little dizzy, she knew something was wrong. Lost Boys started falling onto the ground like rocks, including Henry. Her heart was racing when she noticed Pan standing up. Amelia was about to go scream at him for attacking Henry when he started talking.

"We have a guest." He chuckled darkly. "No doubt someone who knows I like guessing games."

Amelia noted that in her mind.

"Who could it be?" He asked himself, faking a thoughtful expression. "I guess," He started, raising his hand a little, making a torch burn. "The Dark One."

Amy gasped, her heart skipping a beat. She couldn't believe it. That wasn't possible. He was supposed to have lost all of his powers when-

She had to stay calm. She couldn't let her anger take control over her. But how could he use a sleeping spell on so many people without his whole power. That was almost impossible to do. Especially for him. She bit her lip, and took a deep breath. He wasn't there to destroy her, but to save Henry, so there was no bloody reason to panic. No reason to kill him.

Yet.

"Come to save Henry, have you laddie?" Pan asked, his voice low enough to make her shiver. "How exciting, the Dark One ready to sacrifice his life to save his family."

Amelia rolled her eyes at that. That wasn't family. That was a bloody malediction. Who would want Rumplestilskin as grandfather?

Then it struck her.

The prophecy. The bloody prophecy. The heart of the truest believer. It all meant something now. It all made sense. Rumple wasn't there to save the kid, but to kill him. She was about to attack him, but the devil's voice stopped her. If Pan wanted Henry, he wasn't going to let that psycho Dark One hurt him.

Pan's voice changed. "Speaking of family," He said, making another torch burn. "You can come out now Baelfire." He said, almost bored.

She saw Neal, Henry's not-so-dead dad, come out behind a tree, a crossbow in hand. "The name's Neal now." Baelfire stated, aiming at Peter.

"New name, but the same old tricks." The immortal teen said. "It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple."

It was a very low blow, but that didn't matter. That bastard deserved it. "That is a real family reunion." He spat, clearly annoyed.

"What are you waiting for?" Gold whispered. Neal nodded, ready. "I got this."

He shot the arrow. Amelia almost rolled her eyes. Peter caught the arrow without any problem. "Uh, clever." He chuckled. "But we've been through this before, Baelfire. You've remembered nothing?!" Pan hissed, scowling.

"I remember plenty." Pan threw the arrow on the ground next to him. "That's way I didn't caught the tip."

Peter Pan's eyes widened, and Amelia's heart nearly stopped. They had tricked him. That only meant one thing.

It was her time to fight.

She heard Rumple order Baelfire to grab Henry, but Amy stepped in front of the kid. Neal stopped in his tracks, and so did Rumple.

"You're not getting anywhere near Henry." She growled. Neal looked confused. "Amelia, it's me, Neal. I want to save Henry!" He said, making big circles with his hands.

"Not you." She said, rolling her eyes. Neal looked at his father, not understanding a thing. Rumple laughed.

"So you remember, dearie. Where are your shoes?" He asked, with fake interest. Amelia clenched her fists, ready to destroy that bastard.

"You'll never get the kid, Rumple." She hissed, her breathing frantic. "You don't deserve a happy ending."

He ignored her. "I asked you a question." He said through gritted teeth. Her response was cut off by Bael's questions.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Pan was the one to answer. "Didn't he tell you?"

Rumple made his son shut up, and gestured Amelia to continue.

"Destroyed, like the rest of Oz." She screamed, making all three of them wince. Neal gasped. "Oz, as in Dorothy?" He asked his dad.

That realization struck him.

"You're Dorothy?!"

She chuckled darkly. "Not anymore."

With one flick of her wrist, Rumple and Neal got thrown against nearby trees. She then met Peter's eyes, and fainted.

That creep had been smiling the whole time.

* * *

**_NA: _****Hey guys! So, how do you like the little twist? And who's exited to see the 3x07 episode "Dark Hollow"? I can't wait to see it! Thanks again for all you're kind reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Water

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 – Water_**

* * *

When Amelia opened her eyes, nothing had changed at all. The Lost Boys were dancing around their bonfire, screaming like crazy. As they'd won something; like a battle.

Against Rumplestilskin.

She shot to her feet, but the dizziness she felt made her collapse onto the hard ground. Thankfully, her head remained unharmed from the fall. She didn't need a concussion to deal with, too. She tried to stand up again, but this time more carefully. Her vision was still blurred, and it was hard for her to even think. She was about to faint again, when she heard it.

The song.

Her breathing was frantic. She suddenly wasn't able to move anymore. She wasn't even sure if she still lived. Was she dead? Why was her body and mind so confused by a simple song? Where did the music even come from?

She tried to focus. Finding Henry suddenly didn't nearly seem as important as finding the music. She took a step forward, but somehow tripped. She fell. But not on the ground this time, in someone's arms. She tried to push herself of the person's embrace, just to see a face, in vain. She could only the feel arms. Strong, protective arms. She let herself sigh slightly, still not able to process her own thoughts. She heard the person chuckle slightly. She knew that chuckle all too well. Although, it seemed so different from the last she heard it. It had been dark, almost evil then.

"Can you hear it?" She heard Peter Pan whisper in her ear, as if it was a secret.

A very important one.

She wanted to answer sincerely. She wanted to say that she did. She did hear the song. But even in her current state, she still had her dignity. In fact, she would never admit it. If she did, it would mean the end of the realms.

Well, that was a little exaggerated, but not that far of the truth. She knew his plans; she knew what he wanted to do. And she totally understood him. But that didn't justify kills, or kidnapping. Let's just say she somewhat understood his human side, not the evil one.

She felt his arms grab her waist, and all too suddenly, she was swept of her feet. Literally, her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. She painfully realized how much she loved the ground. Where she was in a control. If her body let her, of course.

She felt wind sweep past her, and she found the courage to throw her arms around Pan's neck, pressing her body firmly against his. She heard him chuckle against her hair once more, and she felt rather angry to be in an _I-feel-drugged-state._ That's exactly how she felt. She had known that it would happen the minute she decided to voluntary use her magic again. She had forgotten how horrible it was, and how annoyingly long it lasted.

"Have a nice bath." The immortal teen smiled as he let go of her waist. She didn't fall, though, since her arms were tightly closed around his neck.

She hid her face in his neck, not willing to let him go. He could make her suffer all he wanted; she wasn't going to let him go. No matter what.

She hadn't expected the three small words that escaped his lips. Her brain tried to process his words, and he shamelessly took advantage of her moment of inattention.

She felt his arms grab hers, and with almost inhuman force, he pushed her off him. With one final, lingering look, he let her fall to her death.

Or her bath, actually.

He smiled when he saw her make contact with the cold water. He knew how to surprise girls.

"You're breath stinks."

* * *

Amelia couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but stare at the wild blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes made her want to scream, but she needed to keep the small amount of air in her lungs because that sick Pan had thrown her into water. She could survive, if she used magic. But she knew she couldn't. Not in her state.

But, what was her state?

She could think clearly now, so technically, she could save herself. She just needed to want it. She had to want to live, to actually breathe again. Time was running out, and the blue eyes didn't move. She blinked a few times, and finally noticed the owner of those eyes.

No one.

The eyes were just there, without a face to be on, nor a body. They were just creepy eyes glaring at her. She gulped, and accidently swallowed some water in the process. It tasted really, _really _bad. She started trashing in the water, and thankfully she could move again. She looked for any kind of light, and when she eventually found some, she swam towards it.

The instant she felt a cold breeze caress her skin, she filled her lungs with as much oxygen she could manage. She quickly got out of the water, and strangely realized that she wasn't wet. Not one bit. But that was the least of her worries.

It felt so good to breathe again. Her eyes were closed, but she could still feel the presence behind her. She took one last _very_ deep breath, before turning around swiftly, her left hand raised in a fist.

Pan grabbed it without trouble. He was grinning like a maniac. She tried to get her arm out of his grip, in vain. She started trashing against him, with not much effect. Of course her blows weren't affecting him. She used more magic that her body could control, she almost drowned in a very bad-tasting water source; her body was weak.

But not her mind.

"That's how you thank your savior?" Pan asked, faking a shocked expression. Amelia stopped her trashing, but shot a hateful glare at her 'savior'.

"Savior, my ass! You almost drowned me!" She shrieked, but not half as accusingly as she wanted. He chuckled, obviously amused by her reaction.

"Think about it, love." He purred, pushing her slowly back. "You weren't even able to make a simple sentence, a few minutes ago."

She surprisingly did as she was told. She thought about it. If Pan hadn't thrown her into the cold water, who knows in what state she would be in then. She let her brain process the information, as her back suddenly hit a tree.

Pan sexily pinned her against it, holding her wrists over her head. As if she would attack him. Or maybe try another attempt at smacking him.

That boy definitely wasn't stupid.

He pressed his body against hers slowly, and Amy bit back a moan. Whatever sick game they were playing at, he was very good at it. His eyes looked down on her face, making her reluctantly shiver. She appreciated the fact that he gave her back her body's control by almost drowning her, but she hated him for taking it from her so soon.

He arrogantly smirked. "I'm winning, and you know it." He whispered huskily, his eyes darker than usual. She wondered if it was because of hate, or lust.

Probably both.

She knew that if she gave in, the game would be over. But also her chances to ever leave the island. Her chances to save Henry gone with her sanity, or what was left of it. She didn't want that. Amelia wanted to be Amelia. Not Dorothy. Not that whiny little useless girl who was too weak to save the ones she loved. Unable to stop Oz from crumbling on itself. That wasn't going to happen again. She was going to resist.

"Who said you were winning?" She purred, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Pan grinned. He lowered his head to her neck slowly, making her gasp as his cold lips kissed her sensitive flesh there. He smirked when she heard her moan slightly under his touch, but still managed to bite it back a little.

Then he stopped.

She glared at him, furious. Actually, she was more furious at herself than at him. She hated him for having so much effect on her.

He smiled wickedly. "You're more powerful than I thought, _Amelia._" He said, leaning on a nearby tree. She looked at him, immensely confused. "Have you any idea what happened in the lake here?" He asked her, gesturing to the water.

She shook her head, having a hard time from staying that far from him. She liked his touch, his body, his lips, his-

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She whispered, clenching her fists.

He laughed. "The thing in the water you saw was a siren, love." He explained, as he started walking towards her.

She blinked a few times. Then it struck her.

The siren's power made the person, female or male, who looked into its eyes want the first person they saw. The first person she saw was Pan.

Bloody hell.

* * *

**_NA: _****To be continued… This chapter was longer than usual wasn't it? I hope you liked their you (again) for the reviews! Until next time! And, sorry for the Cliff Hanger… I felt rather happy when I read your reviews, so I decided to post this chapter today! Don't worry, though, you'll have another one tomorrow, too! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Music

**Never Believe **

* * *

**_Chapter 8 – Music_**

* * *

That bloody monster.

It was all his doing. Her was body clearly screaming that she wants him; his entire fault. Good thing her mind was screaming bloody murderer. She wanted nothing more than to go over to him, and kill him. Sadly, she didn't trust herself enough to go that close to him. She was pretty sure that she'd lose control at some point, and she'd end up kissing his heart out.

If he had one.

"You cheater!" She shrieked, her anger taking over her lust. She secretly thanked her sanity for that. She heard him laugh, which instantly made her blood bowl. That sucker.

"Why do you think I stopped, love?" He asked, leaning his body on a nearby tree. He raised his left hand to his head, and passed it swiftly through his dirty-blond hair. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from thinking about how nice his hair was, or how inhumanly handsome he could be, minus the scary psychopathic look, of course, and-

She slapped herself mentally, and suppressed the urge to _really _slap herself. He continued his sweet torture by suddenly appearing behind her. "Cheaters never win." He whispered, his voice sexily low. She turned around, but he was already gone.

Amelia searched for him, in vain. But he was there, somewhere. She could sense him, and his… whatever he had. After a few seconds, she decided to talk anyway.

"How do I undo it, Pan?" She exclaimed, obviously frustrated by the whole situation.

Peter reappeared again, but this time, on a tree's highest branch. She looked up, but she could not see him clearly. Even so, she could see his smirk on his teasing lips. How much she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She would succeed, one way or another.

"You give in." He informed her, slowly getting down the tree. "That's how the others did it."

Amy's jaw dropped. First because of the word 'others'. How many girls had succumbed to his dark ways to get what he wanted? She felt jealous, but that was because of the curse, of course. Secondly, there was no bloody way she'd let him win by giving in, so there had to be another way.

"Something else." She hissed through gritted teeth. When his feet touched the ground not far from her, she felt her body shiver. He chuckled slightly. "None of them resisted, Amelia." She painfully realized how much she loved it when he spoke her name. Well, her new one.

Stupid, useless, bloody, pain-in-the ass curse.

"Find one." She insisted, closing her eyes as she tried to remain calm. His proximity wasn't helping her thinking, at all. He shook his head, grinning like a maniac. "There is no need, for that, love." He purred as he came dangerously closer to her. "You'll eventually admit it."

She scoffed. "Admit what? What a sick bastard you are?" She snarled. "I already did that a long time ago."

His grin widened. "I want you to admit that you want me." He purred, as her heart race sped up.

"Oh please, Pan. You know I _do._" She answered, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration. She only realized what she had said the instant he raised his eyebrows. Amelia's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked. Again. "Oh, do tell. What _did_ you mean?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His question echoed in her head. She didn't understand why she just couldn't tell him. It wasn't _her_ who wanted him, but _her body. _There was a huge difference between her body and mind. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

"I know you're torn, love." He whispered, seductively. "Don't worry, though. The right part of you'll make the right decision in no time."

She rolled her eyes at him. He was talking to her like she was some bipolar freak. But she knew he was right. As much as it pained her to admit that.

"You're right, Pan. And I even know which part." She smirked, as she walked past him, towards the screaming noise of the Lost Boys.

She heard him chuckle evilly, as if he knew which part, too.

She somehow doubted that they had the same point of view.

* * *

The howling of the guys dancing in front of her made her want to join them. It felt so natural to do so. But she knew that she wasn't there to enjoy her stay, but to keep Henry safe. But how was she going to keep him from harm if he became Peter Pan's propriety. A Lost Boy.

Amelia could see him enjoying the freedom Pan was offering him. Everyone wanted to be free, especially little kids. Hell, even she wanted that. But that didn't mean she wanted to be a Lost One. She wasn't lost, she just didn't know what to do. There was a difference between those two things. A huge difference.

She suddenly noticed Pan, sitting calmly on a rock right next to the fire. He took his dear instrument out of his belt, and brought it swiftly to his lips. That's when she heard it.

The music.

Now she knew where it had come from the first time she had heard it. She instinctively covered her ears, trying to shut it out. But it only muffled it. She saw Peter observe Henry as he danced with the others. She couldn't help but notice how well he fitted in the picture. The kid belonged there.

But he also didn't.

She drifted her eyes back to the devil himself, just to see that his own were watching her. She tried to look away, but the intense look he was giving her made it impossible for her to react rationally. She slowly let her arms fall to her sides, letting the music cloud her mind once again. She could hear it calling. It was calling her name. But the voice it was using.

She knew it all too well.

She unconsciously licked her lips as she left her spot to reach the very owner of the voice. He slowly put the pipes back on his belt, very well aware of the effect it had on her. Her footsteps probably were too slow because he suddenly got up from his rock to meet her half-way.

They were only a few meters apart when Henry came standing between them. Amelia knew she would thank the kid later, but somehow all she wanted to do was to feel the guy.

"Amy! Come on! Come dance! It's fun!" Henry shouted excitedly, tugging slightly on her arm.

She ignored him. She was too mesmerized by the lustful look Peter was giving her.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked her, worriedly.

That snapped her back to reality. She turned to the kid, and crouched next to him. "Sure, kid. Why?" She asked, smiling reassuringly. He cocked his head to the side. "You seemed… lost." He tried to explain.

She scoffed. "Me? Lost?" She said, trying to sound confident. "Never."

Henry nodded, understanding, and immediately went back to the dancing. She turned around, not sparing a glance at Pan and walked away to her tree.

She naturally hadn't notice that Peter had disappeared the second he snapped out of his trance.

Her trance.

The trance he had caused.

* * *

**NA: ****here's your today's chapter! Hope you liked it! And woaw, 88 reviews? That is way more than I expected! Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The pain

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9 – The pain_**

* * *

Amelia woke to a loud scream echoing inside her head. She hurriedly sat up, hitting a low tree branch in the process. She silently cursed, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. She slowly raised her left hand to her head, and swiftly removed her messy hair from her face.

She looked around, hoping that she hadn't gone crazy. Sadly, no one paid any kind of attention to her whatsoever. She gulped slightly as she remembered the intensity of the scream. It had seemed so real. So horribly real. She reached up, grabbing one of the branches to help her up. Once on her feet, and approximately awake, she stretched her arms, yawning shamelessly. There was no place for shame on Neverland. She thought about the dreamless sleep she'd just had. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Her thoughts and dreams had been clouded with one person.

That stupid cheater. That bloody murdered. That idiotic, reckless, immortal freak, that-

Then it her. The pain.

The excruciating pain.

Amelia forcefully grabbed her head, as if it suddenly weighted a thousand pounds. She felt her knees buckle under her weight, making her fall to the ground like a rock. She almost bit off her lower lip trying to muffle her cries. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Then it stopped.

Just like that.

She didn't dare moving for a few seconds, expecting the raging pain to resurface again. Thankfully, it didn't. She slowly sat up against the tree, avoiding abrupt moves. It didn't change a thing, though. It had disappeared, like it never happened. She even thought it had been some sort of hallucination, but her wet cheeks made it perfectly clear that she hadn't imagined it.

A certain voice made her snap back to reality.

Amelia raised her head slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw whose voice it was.

Felix.

He looked at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something. She couldn't. He gestured for her to follow him. Without much hesitation, she did as told. She didn't feel like fighting back. He led her to one of the tree houses – his, she assumed. Amelia curiously looked around, actually surprised by the coziness of the place. There was a suspended bed, some kind of bench and even a shelf. That piece of furniture was filled with self-made weapons. It suddenly didn't seem as welcoming anymore.

He stopped in the middle of the room, and a thought struck her. The place was really big, but the tree wasn't. She scurried out of it, and checked it out. The tree was big as a normal tree would be. She stepped in again, making sure her imagination wasn't trying to make her insane.

"It's bigger on the inside." Amy whispered as she carefully touched the walls. He ignored the comment. He must've had a whole lot of similar remarks.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked her, immediately getting to the point.

She hesitated. She didn't really know herself. Well, it technically was because of the sharp pain she had felt, but she had no idea where it had come from. She actually wanted to tell the guy, but something in her past made her reconsider it. She didn't know what it was, but if Felix did, and if it was dangerous, he could hold it against her. She didn't want that. She wasn't repeating simple mistakes like that.

"I miss my family." She choked out, hoping he would buy it. Naturally, he didn't. He closed the distance between them quickly, taking her by the chin.

"What the hell did you and Pan do last night?" Felix hissed, through gritted teeth.

She felt anger build up inside her. "Why don't you ask him?" She snapped, pushing his hand off her face. He suddenly punched the wall, growling like some wild animal.

"He won't." He exclaimed, clearly angry. "That's why I came to you."

She took a deep breath. Amelia had no idea how to answer to that. If Pan hadn't told his 'best friend', she obviously shouldn't be the one to do it.

"Get out." He said, perfectly calm then. She gasped at his rudeness, but still did what she was told. She had no attention to be in the wall's place.

Amy stepped out of the tree, and couldn't help but whisper a word.

"Lunatic."

* * *

The Lost Boys were playing some wild games, while Henry simply sat there. The amusement, the joy, the freedom, those feelings long gone from the kids eyes. She slowly walked over to him. Once he spotted her, a smile came enhance his features. He suddenly looked like he used to look like when Emma first arrived to Storybrook. Surprisingly, someone reached him before she could.

Lorcan, one of the youngest Lost Ones, poked him with his spear. Henry instinctively jumped back. "Ow!" he exclaimed, confused.

Lorcan just scoffed. "So you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" He asked, sounding disappointed. Henry backed off a little more.

"Ask him." He said, almost sounding bored. Amelia smirked slightly, the pain forgotten. The kid had finally learned how to survive among bullies. Even if the bullies were armed with poisonous sticks. Lorcan swung his spear in Henry's direction, and the kid barely dodged it.

"Stop it!" He screamed, scared out of his wits.

Amelia noticed the other Lost Boys stopping their activities to come and watch them, like it was some sick television show. Lorcan laughed, clearly amused by the whole situation. "If you can't take this, how are you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?"

Henry looked down at his feet, where a long wooden stick lay. He glanced at it, but quickly drove his eyes back to his opponent.

"That's right, Henry." Amy whispered, talking to herself. "Never take your eyes from the enemy."

The Lost Boy indicated him to grab the weapon, and without a second thought, Henry picked up the so called weapon. She could hear the interested comments the other boys were making. Lorcan didn't wait for the kid to adjust, since he immediately lunged at him. Henry surprisingly managed to block all his attacks. She guessed being the grand-son of Charming did bring something to Henry, after all. Lorcan laughed evilly.

"Not bad."

The voice had come from behind her. Amy didn't turn around to look at him, like all the others did. She was too busy trying to keep herself from losing control over her body. Why did he have to come back from wherever he was so soon? She hadn't needed to worry about her 'siren' problem for a whole day. She tried to ignore it. That lustful feeling.

"But wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?" He wondered, walking to place himself behind Henry.

Amelia focused on what Pan had said, and not his voice. Giving a real sword to a ten-year-old kid would be reckless, and extremely stupid. She noticed Peter whispering something in Henry's hear, and suddenly, the wooden stick transformed itself into a sword.

A real-sized, bloody sword.

Everyone looked stunned, including Amelia and Peter. Hell, even Henry looked bewildered. Pan's voice came ringing in her head again, almost making her feel dizzy. She shook the feeling off. She had something better to do than to think about a bloody demon. She had to make sure Henry wouldn't get killed, or in this case, wouldn't kill Lorcan.

"What are you waiting for?" Pan asked, annoyed. "Go on."

Was that sick bastard for real?

Henry started attacking the Lost Boy, not caring if it was an unfair fight or not. Lorcan, only armed with a stick, quickly got unarmed. As if it wasn't enough, Henry slashed at him once more, hitting him right in the face.

Amelia lost her cool. Henry suddenly dropped the sword, screaming. He held on to his freshly burned hand. Her eyes widened. She hadn't intended to hurt the kid. She even hadn't intended to use her bloody magic. The sword slowly melted, burning the few leafs next to it in the process. Henry looked around, not understanding a thing.

He thought he did it.

It was better that way.

But the sudden burst of anger she felt directed at the devil himself probably gave her away.

That sick, stupid, reckless, son-of-a-

Amelia screamed.

The pain.

It started again. She grabbed her own head, screaming her heart out. She fell to her knees, the pain getting worse and worse. Her head felt like it was exploding, like it was burning on the inside. Tears were once again streaming down her face, but this time, the pain was unbearable. She was desperately slamming her hands on her head, hoping it would stop. But it didn't.

The pain got worse.

"Make it stop!" She pleaded, slamming her head on the ground then. "I-I beg you!" She sobbed, her tortured screams making everyone panicked around her.

"Stop!" She pleaded, not wanting to feel anything anymore. "MAKE IT STOP!"

It did.

She felt a hand touch hers. She didn't bother looking at the persons face. She knew who it was. Peter was kneeled next to her, sweat dripping down his face. He gulped. His hand was shaking, just like her own.

That's when she realized that he had felt it, too.

He had felt the pain.

* * *

**_NA: _****Gosh, I feel so bad for hurting them… Nah, I'm kidding! How did you find this chapter? **

**So you guys, I have a really important question to ask you. **

**What shall I do? If you watched 3x07, you might understand my dilemma. (SPOILER 3x07! If Wendy's on Neverland, and if there is some kind of romantic thing between Peter and her, that will throw off my whole plot, so here are my propositions: µ**

**- I continue following the main Con, but my updates will be waaaaay slower since I have to wait to see the episode to write about it. **

**- I continue the story, but without Wendy. She's not in Neverland, and not there to complicate the whole thing. I write about Amy and Peter approximately following the plot, but not quiet exactly. And when the 3****rd**** season's complete, I write ( If I find the inspiration to) another fanfiction with another character, but following the plot.**

**YOU CHOOSE! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Let me Go

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_NA: _****Hey guys. I'm exceptionally putting my note up here. I just wanted to let you know that I extremely appreciated the answers you send me. I finally made a choice, and I would be lying if I told you that it was a hard one. I'll keep Wendy, but there WON'T be a romantic relationship between her and Pan. I'm keeping her because she kind of plays an important role in the whole 'Henry has to believe in Pan, thing. But no worries, even if something happens between them, I'll remove it. Aaaaaand, I decided to write another Peter Pan fanfiction, but not right now. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your helping reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Evil laugh - You'll understand why :D )**

* * *

**_Chapter 10 – Let me Go_**

It was a bad idea.

A really, _really _bad one. Amelia knew it, Pan knew it, Felix, too. Hell, the whole of Neverland knew it.

But did that matter? Of course not. They did it anyway.

Amy sat on the hard ground, braiding and unbraiding her hair again, and again. _And again. _She sometimes spared a glance at Pan, who sat on the opposite of her, a few meters away. Their eyes never met. After about an hour of pure _nothing_, she tried to speak. 'Tried' being the key-word. A dozen of scowling glares made her reconsider her actions.

About half of the Lost Boys were right behind Pan, waiting patiently for something to happen. Those sickos were waiting for her to feel that pain again. She most certainly hoped it wouldn't happen once more.

She glanced one more time at Pan, who was calmly sharpening his knife. She was pretty sure she could cut herself just by looking at it. He seemed not fazed by the situation, at all. His face was blank, expressionless. She couldn't help but wonder how he did that. But when she thought about it, she felt rather lucky to not have seen his _I'm-gonna-kill-you _face.

When boredom almost killed her – literally – she lost it. Her cool.

"This is stupid." She exclaimed, throwing both her hands in the air out of exasperation. Felix, Nico, Lorcan and a few other glared daggers at her. She stared back at them, not intimidated at all. They had been waiting for absolutely nothing for two hours. She was sick of it.

"Shut up." Nico hissed, glancing at Pan, who didn't even bother looking up from his knife. She scoffed at him, getting on her feet swiftly. "You wish. I'm outta here." She told him, stretching her legs slightly. She noticed the dozen pair of eyes looking repeatedly between her and Pan.

"You're not going anywhere." Peter suddenly ordered, his voice dangerously low.

His voice made her body react slightly, but she shook the feeling off. He could keep her prisoner all he wanted, he could torture her all he wanted, if her mind was okay, he wouldn't control her. She stepped right in front of him, too angry to even feel the lust anymore. Who did that guy think he was?

"I want answers." Amelia ordered, crossing her arms on her chest. Pan ignored her, not even flinching. She snarled. "_Now!"_

He suddenly got up, pushing his face in front of hers. He was angry, and as much as she hated admitting it, she was scared. He raised his hand to her chin, and grabbed it forcefully. "We're doing an experiment." He whispered, darkly. "And if you don't fucking shut up I swear I'll –"

Then it happened. The pain started.

But disappeared immediately.

Amelia gulped nervously, and backed away quickly. Pan's eyes widened suddenly, as if he understood something. He turned to Felix, and whispered something in his ear. Felix frowned, but eventually nodded. Pan turned back to face Amy, and smirked.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, anger replaced by fear.

"You wouldn't understand, _Amelia." _He hissed, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'Amelia'. "Or is it?" He wondered, faking a thoughtful expression.

"Your name isn't Amy is it, Dorothy?"

She heard someone gasp in the crowd of boys. She didn't need to look to know who it was. Anger immediately took its place back into her mind. Henry shot to his feet, his eyes revealing disappointment. He started running off into the forest, but Nico quickly ran after him. Amelia's breathing was frantic. She had made Henry feel sad. He probably thought she had told the bastard, but not him. She felt guilty for not telling him in the first place, but clearly, that didn't matter anymore to her.

She was going to take that bastard down.

"Why did you say it?!" She shrieked starting to walk towards him, but Felix's voice suddenly echoed inside her head. Lorcan grabbed her arms, making it impossible for her to fight back. She started trashing against him, but with no effect, at all.

"You filthy, little son-of-a–"

She never got to finish her sentence. The pain clouded her mind, making her instantly scream like hell. Her brain felt like it was painfully melting. She trashed harder, making it hard for Lorcan to hold her. Two others came to his rescue as she tried to free her arms from his grasp. Her screams became more and more intense. She raised her head suddenly, head-butting someone in the process. She then heard a loud voice.

"Let me go!" Peter shouted, his features twisted by pain. Felix was holding him back by the arms, too. The others just stood there, too scared and confused to act.

Then it struck her. She knew what she had to do to get rid of the pain. It all made sense to her now.

She needed to touch him.

"Peter!" She shrieked as she tried to run to him, but the firm grip the Lost Boys had on her stopped her. His head shot up, and their eyes met.

Anger, hate, desire, lust, pain, and more pain. That's what they saw in each other's eyes.

"Don't let them touch!" Felix ordered in a loud, hard voice.

Both of their eyes widened. "No! Let me go!" Peter screamed, five boys now restraining him. The pain was slowly driving Amelia mad, as her screams grew more and more desperate. Her body was aching, and she felt as if her arms would break, but she didn't care. She wanted to touch him.

She had to touch him.

"Amelia!" Peter desperately screamed, the pain driving him insane, too. He tried to use his powers to push them off, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He had to focus, but he couldn't. He wanted her. He needed her.

He lost it.

He screamed so hard even Felix flinched, with an inhuman speed; he punched one of his Lost Boys in the face, one in the stomach and one voluntarily let go of him. Anger in his eyes, he mercilessly punched Felix in the stomach, but that didn't make him let go.

They started to fight under the Lost Boys' scared eyes. Amelia had been screaming the whole time, the raging pain eating her from inside out. Two of the guys who had been holding her backed away quickly, not willing to risk a fight against Peter Pan. Lorcan was the only on holding on, his nose still bleeding from Amy's blow.

"Peter! No! Let me- NO" She cried, her sobs making it hard for her to even breathe.

With one final punch, Pan managed to set himself free from his best friend's grasp. Felix fell unconscious onto the ground, his nose twisted in an abnormal angle. The second the immortal teen was free to move, Lorcan let Amelia go, not wanting to finish like Felix.

"Pete–" She tried to shout, but barely came out as a whimper.

When their bodies collided, the pain immediately started to fade away. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, still sobbing. He held her close to him, relieved that the pain was gone. They were shaking like crazy, both on the verge of collapsing. Peter slid his hands under her tank top, enjoying the relieving effect her smooth skin had on him. He slowly caressed her back, pressing her even harder against him. She softly kissed the nude flesh of his neck, as she gently threw her arms in his hair, slightly playing with it.

Even when the pain completely disappeared, they didn't let go of each other. Peter laughed a little. Amy hid her face a little more. "Well, now we know what happens when the girls don't give in." He whispered huskily in her ear, sighing.

Well, fuck.

* * *

**_NA: _****Yes, I'm a bit sadistic… How did you find it? **


	11. Chapter 11 - Treason

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11 – Treason_**

* * *

Amelia felt the wind leave her body as her back hit a hard wall. She tried to move, but _his_ hands kept her well in place. She could hear her own heartbeat racing, her breathing frantic but somewhat under control. She made no attempt to flee.

Pan leaned in his head slightly, looking at her with his deep grey eyes getting darker each time she looked at them. She tried to ignore the urging need she felt building in her stomach.

He hid his face in her neck, inhaling slowly her tantalizing sent. Her breath hitched when his cold lips placed a gentle kiss on the smooth flesh. She cocked her head on the side, giving him more access. Peter smirked arrogantly. He nibbled at her skin sexily, which made her moan just a little.

He slowly trailed butterfly kisses down her collarbone. A low growl escaped his lips when she tried to free herself from his grasp. She needed to keep her body under control, as much as she hated it. If she gave in to him, she'd lose her freedom. Although, once gone from Neverland, life would simply go on. She'd have to go work at Granny's every day, watch over Henry occasionally and try to repay all her debts to Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestilskin. If she made it off the island, that is.

Her thoughts were brusquely interrupted when Pan captured Amy's earlobe between his teeth. She moved her head to the left, hoping he'd get the message to leave her alone.

He just followed her movements swiftly, making it even harder for her to resist. She closed her eyes. She tried to focus on something else. On the loud noise coming from the jungle, where the Lost Boys danced. On the relaxing crackling of the fire nearby. On the little voice inside her head forbidding her to give in.

Amelia had never been one to follow rules.

Peter suddenly backed away slightly, an eyebrow raised in surprise. She had stopped struggling under his grip. His oh-so-annoying-but-unbelievingly-attractive smirk place itself on his lips. He had won.

Well, at least he thought he did.

She lowered her head to the immortal teen's neck, repeating the same actions he had done. She heard his breath get caught inside his throat. He clenched his jaw forcefully. She smoothly licked his smooth skin, instantly making him loosen his grip on her wrists. She used his moment of inattention to bring her hands to his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He slid his cold hands under her holed tank top, gipping her waist possessively, as if afraid she might be taken from him.

He growled lowly as she found a sensitive spot on his neck. He suddenly slammed both of his hands next to her head, earning a confused and somewhat scared look from Amy. Before she could even blink, Peter grabbed her chin forcefully and crashed his lips against her own.

The confusion was quickly replaced by the hungry need she had denied for the past few days. She moved her lips roughly against his, easily matching the passion he put into the kiss. Her hands swiftly left his shirt to go burry themselves into his messy hair. His arms looped under her thighs, lifting her readily, pressing her a bit more between the stone hard wall and his body.

She moaned when his tong sexily licked her bottom lip. Amelia opened her mouth, giving Pan full access to her own tong. They started fighting for dominance, none of them willing to back down. She suddenly captured his lower lip between her teeth, making him growl even louder.

Then, she woke up.

* * *

Two hours had passed since she woke, startled, from her disturbing dream. She would've wanted to say nightmare, but as much as she hated admitting it, it wasn't. She liked it; she _actually _liked the dream where she kissed the nasty, the oh-so-annoying one and only, Peter Pan.

She felt crazy, though.

Amelia sighed heavily, bored out of her mind. Since the 'thing', as Nico put so well, happened, Peter had ordered her to stay in his tree-house. Alone.

Bloody hell.

She had tried to make contact with Henry a few times, each time getting rejected lamely. He was angry at her; she totally understood why. But did he really have to make her worry that much? He was wandering through the camp, sometimes even holding a spear or some other weapons kids shouldn't be carrying, let alone use.

She also noticed Felix's absence. She didn't know what happened after the pain had left. In fact, she barely remembered the pain, at all. It had been painful, sure. But know that she thought about it, it had been a weird kind of pain. What she meant was that it hadn't felt like a physical one, but something much worse. That's pretty much all she knew, and she most certainly did not want to repeat the thing to understand it better.

She felt crazy, but _not_ that much, really.

A voice made her snap back to reality.

"Girl?" Lorcan, the Lost Boy Henry hurt during their sword/wooden stick fight, asked. She rolled her eyes at him, obviously displeased with the surname the boys had given her. "I have a bloody name, _kid." _She snarled, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'kid'.

He took a deep breath. "Amelia or Dorothy?" He then said, annoyed. She cheekily smiled at him. "Amy will suffice. Yes, Lorcan?"

"Wanna come with me?" He blurted out, his face expressionless. She frowned. "Where?" She asked, suspicious. "Hunting." He stated, matter-of-factly.

She thought about it for a second. Did she want to ditch the place? Sure. But Pan had formally forbidden her to leave the room.

But then again, since when did she follow his rules?

"Yeah." She answered happily, getting swiftly up from Peter's bed. She followed him through camp, ignoring the confused look the other Lost Boys were giving her. Then entered the jungle pretty quickly. She had no idea where he was taking her, but it still seemed suspicious to her. The boy was disobeying his leader, risking his life just to let her walk with him?

She stopped dead in her tracks.

He did not carry any weapon with him. They weren't going hunting.

Fuck.

A hand came covering her mouth, preventing her from shouting. Another hand gripped her waist, pulling her towards some bushes. She forcefully bit into the hand, hoping the attacker would let a go, which he did. She was about to run back to camp when she saw the last person she'd want to see.

"Hello, sweetheart." Killian said, clenching his right hand in pain. Her eyes widened when the rest of the 'rescue team' appeared out of nowhere. Including Emma, Regina and Rumple. Great.

She should have been happy to see them, but the evil glint she saw dancing in the Queen's eyes didn't exactly seem friendly to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked, mentally slapping herself.

Emma shot her a _are-you-fucking-kidding-me? _look. But she wasn't talking to her.

"To come and rescue you, of course." Snow said, gently. She wasn't talking to the Charming's, either.

Regina smirked. "We just found the perfect way to get my son back."

Amy's heart sank.

Somehow, she felt like the Evil Queen knew something she shouldn't. Did they really think Peter Pan would exchange the boy with the heart of the truest believer for her?

Then it struck her.

They knew about them being linked. They were going to use her as a leverage to get the kid back. They were going to use her to trick Peter.

She then felt like she was going to suffer a whole lot in the next few hours.

Fuck.

She was screwed. Peter was fucked, too. Which made her twice as screwed as she was supposed to be.

She should've stayed in Pan's room.

* * *

**_NA: _****Voilà! Here's my chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you liked it! How did you guys find it?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Sides

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12 – Sides_**

* * *

Amelia rolled her eyes when Regina, aka Evil bitch, came sitting next to her. She was trying to look nice, friendly even. But a gentle smile on her face looked everything but nice.

Creepy, actually.

They had all tried to get information out of her. The first one to interrogate her had been Neal. He had tried the 'Lost Boy card'. He thought she was lost, and scared, and confused, and bla bla bla. She completely ignored him, and all his bloody questions.

Then came Killian. He asked Amy questions about how the camp looked, how the trees looked, if there was water nearby, and that kind of irrelevant stuff. She didn't know, of course. Her favorite activity hadn't really been observing trees. She'd had other things in mind. She ignored him, too.

The third person to talk to her had been Emma, who simply asked her one question. She asked her on which side she was. Amelia kind of wanted to reply to that one, but decided against it. As a matter of fact, she had no idea on which side she was. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys had made her prisoner, but hadn't killed her. They didn't know her. But them, Emma and those other people, they knew her. They were her friends. The blonde even trusted Amelia enough to let her watch over Henry, even in dark times. And yet there she was, attached to a tree and interrogated like some criminal. She eventually decided to ignore her, too.

Charming didn't even try. Neither did Rumple. They knew she wouldn't answer.

And then came Snowhite. She simply came sitting in front of her, smiling sadly. Amy rolled her eyes at her, but that didn't stop the princess from talking.

"I'm sorry, Amelia." She had said, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. Amy had shrugged it off. She had tried to ignore her, but there was something she wanted to know.

"For what?" She'd hissed, through gritted teeth. "Keeping me as a prisoner, or kidnapping me, or for ripping Lorcan's heart out?!"

Snow had looked away, clearly ashamed. Amy had sighed a little, understanding the fact that Marie-Margaret hadn't been the one to make decisions around there. She had probably even tried to stop Regina or Rumple to do it. "We didn't have a choice." She'd whispered, trying to justify herself.

That made Amelia snap.

"Didn't have a choice?!" She'd shouted, trying to free herself from the ropes around her wrists. She could use magic, but that would've put her in an _I'm-drugged-state. _Not exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Look what you did to him!" Amy had snarled, talking about the Lost Boy. Snow had looked, and bit her lip. The boy had been sitting against a tree, sleeping. Just as Regina ordered him. That bitch.

"You do know that he's dead, right?" Amelia had pressed, anger taking over. Charming came towards her, a confused look on his face.

"He's sleeping." He had stated, matter-of-factly. Amy scoffed. "Do you really think Regina is going to put his heart back where it belongs?"

Snow had tried to speak, but Amy hadn't finished. "And even if she did, the Lost Boys would kill him for betrayal. So congratulations." She had frowned. "You just killed a boy." Marie-Margaret had broken down crying, shouting profanities at everyone. She even had slapped Charming. He had kept saying things like Amelia was trying to get into their heads, and was basically telling his one true love that she was weak. That earned him a second slap.

And then finally, Queen Regina of Bitchy Town with her creepy smile.

"Where is my son?" She asked.

No response whatsoever.

"You can tell me."

Still nothing.

"Tell me or –"

An arrow came plating itself right between Amelia's wrists, cutting the ropes with precision. She only knew one Lost Boy with such skills. Nico.

She tried to make a run for it, but Regina and her bloody magic stopped her, putting her in a huge ball of some kind of power. She was trapped. In a ball.

Like a bloody hamster.

"Let Amelia go." Felix ordered slowly, articulating every single world. Emma scoffed. "Give me Henry back, and we'll give her back to you."

Amy's heart sank. They didn't even _want_ to save her. They didn't need her. They didn't know her. Felix persisted. "Give her back, _now."_

Her eyes shot to him. "Does he know?" She mouthed, hoping he would get it. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, but she saw it. That meant she still had time. Screw them; she was going to use her magic. She was going to show them who she really was. She was going to make them regret ever taking her as prisoner. She suddenly understood something.

Amelia had chosen her side.

She was about to destroy the force field, when Regina spoke. "We know that Pan can't live if he's away from her too long." She smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that she had power.

Felix glared at Amy. She rolled her eyes at him. Her look said: "_Do you really think I would tell them something like that?"_

"Thanks to our little friend, here." Regina explained, gesturing towards a still sleeping Lorcan. Amy saw Nico gasp, and take an arrow from his quiver. She started making big movements with her arms, trying to get their attentions. She did.

She put her hand on her chest, where her heart was. She saw Felix nod, and say something to the Lost Boys. Nico didn't shoot the arrow at Lorcan.

He shot the arrow at Regina.

She barely dodged it. She glared at them, and Felix was smirking. In fact, Amelia was smirking, too. When Felix's face went expressionless, Amy gulped.

"So, you are ready to sacrifice a life to save another?" He asked them, curious. They all nodded, except Snow.

"I just want my son back." Emma whined, sick of the whole situation.

Not as much as Amy.

"One last chance." Felix warned, before glancing at Amelia. "Or she'll die."

Wait what.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. What the hell is he talking about? He continued. "You know what happens if they don't touch, don't you?" He asked his face expressionless. He was talking to Regina. Regina smirked. "Pan dies."

"Exactly, but so would she." He states. "So if you want her to live, let her go."

Amelia started banging on the force field's walls, trying to get out of there. She didn't want them to decide if she was going to die or not. She wasn't going to let them. The anger made her blood boil, the adrenaline bump in her veins. She was trying to use her magic, but she wasn't concentrated enough to do it. If Felix wasn't lying, she was as good as dead.

Knowing that after the pain starts; she only had about a minute before getting cray-cray. Before trying to make it stop. If she couldn't touch Pan, she'll need another way.

Kill herself.

Great.

"If Pan dies, we can get Henry back." Emma whispered. She turned to Amy. "I'm sorry."

Then of course something horrible and awesome happened.

The pain came back.

But so did Peter Pan.

* * *

**_NA: _****I'm terribly sorry for this very late update. I was in a hotel for the week-end with my mom, without bloody internet. You know what? The universe made sure to make me know that I was late. The Hotel offered a little movie night, and what was the movie? Peter Pan, duh. **

**Then, like it wasn't enough, a little kid's name was Peter, and he was sleeping next to my room. **

**THE UNIVERSE KNOWS EVERYTHING!**

**Finally, I have an annoucement to make. If you haven't watched the 3x08 episode, DO NOT READ THIS! SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER!**

**I decided NOT to use Pan's backstory, because HOLY COW! My mom now thinks I'm crazy, cause when I watched it, I was literally shouting my, uh, displeasure. What kind of plot twist is that?! Goooosh, I'm still not over it. I will never be able to look at Peter Pan the same way anymore. The 'Wendy issue' looks like child's play next to that!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and tell me what you guys think. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Comeback

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 – Comeback_**

* * *

Strange.

The pain Amelia felt, usually unbearable, actually _was _bearable. It felt just like a totally normal headache; painful, but not an _oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die_ kind of pain. It might've had something to do with the fact that she was trapped in a magic force field.

She tried to ignore what was happening all around her, hoping to be able to focus. She needed to be one hundred percent concentrated or extremely angry, to be able to even feel her magic. So destroying a powerful force field wasn't exactly going to be an easy task. She gently put both her hands on the invisible surface, her eyes determined.

She wasn't going down without one hell of a fight.

Amy took a deep breath, closed her eyelids, and then prayed her powers hadn't abandoned her. It was Neverland, after all. The island ran on magic, so why would her magic not work?

She pushed out all her anger and determination, making the invisible wall tremble underneath her fingers. But it did not break.

"Come on." She muttered, trying once again.

And again.

Nothing happened.

She heard someone scream. She turned to where the voice came, only to see a very shocked looking Snowhite. Her hand was covering her mouth, her eyes were wide. Amelia followed her gaze, suddenly noticing the arrow in Regina's hand. She didn't exactly look pleased.

"Is that all you got?" The Evil Queen hissed, tossing the arrow to the side, disgusted. Amy heard someone laugh. That evil, dangerous, but oh-so-attractive laugh.

Peter Pan.

"Not even close." He chuckled darkly.

Amelia then suddenly realized something. The lust she had felt the days before, it was gone. She didn't feel abnormally attracted to the guy. Just like that, poof, gone.

Good, right?

"We know your little secret, Pan!" Regina snarled, smirking slightly. Amelia's eyes drifted to the immortal teen's face, gulping when she saw the harsh look he gave her. "Oh, do you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You're linked to her." Emma said, a hint of disgust in her voice as she gestured to Amy. Peter shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "So?"

That made Amelia's eyes grow wide, and her jaw dropped. Was that dude for real?

She could feel the pain, maybe not as bad as the other times, but she could still feel it. It was real. Wasn't he feeling it, too?

"Give me back my son, Pan!" Emma shouted, ready to get into a fight if she had to. Peter rolled his eyes. "I gave you a map, savior." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Neal scoffed. "We know where you are. We just want our son back." He pleaded, obviously sick of the situation.

"So if I am not mistaken," Pan started, thoughtfully. "If I give you back Henry, you'll give her to me?"

"Yes."

Amy glared at Regina. She really did hate her now. Emma didn't do anything. She didn't even spare a glance at her. Amelia felt betrayed.

Again.

"No." Neal said, determined. "We're taking both home."

Pan raised his eyebrows, but so did Amy. The not-so-dead-guy was sticking up for her?

She felt confused. 'Confused' being an understatement. Something was off.

Emma wasn't talking anymore, nor was Regina, nor Snowhite. And Amy couldn't help but ask herself why none of her _friends _were helping her. There had to be a reason.

There had to be.

"We've been through this before, Baelfire." Pan hissed, annoyed. "I told you that _no one _leaves the island without my permission."

"He did it once, mate," Killian stated, scratching his nose with his hook. "He can do it again."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now, give me back what's mine." He ordered, clenching his fists.

Amy noticed his clenched jaw, his gritted teeth and his very, _very _concentrated eyes. He felt it. He felt the pain, and somehow, it looked like it was more intense to him than to her. Thanks to the hamster ball, of course. But there was still one problem. The force field was only delaying what was bound to happen. There was no choice. They had to touch.

Unless cheater boy found a way around it, which she seriously doubted, but still. It was scary. Especially if Felix had spoken the truth.

No touch equals death. So easy, but so complex at the same time.

"You mean your sanity?" Neal joked, smiling slightly. "Too late for that."

Nobody laughed. Well, Amy did, but no one heard her anyway so it didn't count. She had given up on trying escaping the hamster ball. Her fate was in their hands.

Emma, Neal, Peter, Regina, Snow, Charming, Felix, Killian and all the others.

Not reassuring at all, if you asked her.

Peter's expressionless face shifted to a thoughtful one. His signature smirk place itself on his lips, as he advanced towards Amelia. Regina, understanding his move all too quickly, came positioning herself in front of her, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why are you keeping her trapped, anyway?" Pan wondered, passing his hand through his smooth hair. "Are you afraid, Regina?"

Evil queen scoffed. "Of her? Please. She wouldn't be able to hurt me if she wanted to." She said, arrogantly.

"Don't tempt me." Amy muttered, clenching her jaw.

"Oh really? Than enlighten me." He continued, cheekily. "What's she doing in a force field?"

He tried to come closer to her, but Neal came blocking his way, too. He looked awkwardly up and down the barrier. Their eyes didn't meet. "And a weak one, at that." Peter commented, disappointed.

He was telling Amy that she was weak. That her magic wasn't strong enough to break a _'weak force field."_

"Asshole." She mouthed, hoping he'd notice.

He winced. His breath started shaking a little, and pain flashed across his face for a second. Only for a second. His expressionless face came replace it.

"Are you afraid of what she'll do?" He pressed, harsher this time.

Emma sighed. "Yes." She answered truthfully. Peter laughed, half-heartily. The pain was still there.

Amelia felt bad for him, since she didn't feel the same way. She didn't feel the excruciating pain. Well, at least, not yet. He crept closer to her, smirking evilly. "You know that if you give her a choice, she'll choose me."

Amelia scoffed.

"Like hell I am." She shouted, perfectly aware of the fact that everybody was ignoring her.

She had chosen sides, yes.

Not Emma's.

Not Pan's.

Her own.

"I know." Emma whispered, harshly.

What the hell was going on? First, everyone seemed to want Henry back bad enough to sacrifice her, so they put her into a fucking prison. Then it suddenly was because they were afraid of her turning her back on them. Who the hell did they think she was? Rumplestilskin? Yeah, right.

They didn't trust her anymore. They thought that she would betray them. She was sick of it. Did they really have that little trust in her? She might've done things she shouldn't have. She might've gone crazy enough to destroy a whole realm with one single decision. She might've been stupid enough to trust people she shouldn't.

But she sure as hell wasn't a traitor.

Fuck it. She was done playing nice.

Amelia silently wished for the mess to be over. She was too confused to act rationally. Hell, she was too angry to even think clearly. She just wanted to get out of that ball, and then think about what would happen afterwards. They all thought she was weak, not trust worthy and they obviously thought that she needed protection.

Amy needed it, of course.

But not Dorothy.

She was going to do things her own way.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.

Amelia extended her arms towards the barrier, closed her eyes and thought.

"Get the fuck out of my way."

It did. She would've done a happy dance, but as soon as the force field disappeared, guess what arrived.

Pain, duh.

Horrible, excruciating, unbearable pain. But all she could think was:

"Bring it on."

Dorothy was back.

* * *

**_NA: _****Here it is, folks! Hope you liked it! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, for all your nice reviews! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, AND THE UNIVERSE KNOWS IT! **


	14. Chapter 14 - Sanity or Insanity

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14 – Sanity or Insanity_**

* * *

Amelia, aka Dorothy, smirked as she saw the chocked face of her friends. Or enemies. It didn't matter, there were all the same to her now, anyway.

Dangerous.

She felt the pain slowly take over her thoughts, but still managed to push it away. That pain was the last thing she needed to deal with at the moment. She could see confusion on the rescue team's faces, obviously unaware of who she was. Only one person's smirk matched hers.

Guess who?

_Yep, him._

Amy walked towards Regina, anger radiating from her body. Once in front of her, she got right into the Evil Queen's face. "Pan was right," Amelia hissed, cocking her head to the side, "it _was _weak."

Regina's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. She just stood there with wide eyes, and gawking like a fish. An evil fish. Amy waited for her to say something, but since apparently it wasn't happening any time soon, she decided to start the conversation herself.

"How are you going to get Henry back _now, _Regina?" The blonde asked, faking a thoughtful expression. Emma was the one to answer. "You don't understand!"

Emma reached out to put her hand on Amy's shoulder. Amelia turned to face her, and extended her own hand to the adult's chest, and before she knew it, Emma flew halfway across the camp. She hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"You're right, I don't _understand._" Dorothy snarled, crossing her hands over her chest. Mary-Margaret ran to her daughter, panicked. She tried to wake her, in vain. "What did you do?" She whispered, just loud enough for Amy to hear her.

She smirked. "Got rid of the problem." She explained, shrugging. She then suddenly felt a cold, sharp blade against her neck. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

They were so predictable.

"What did you do to her?" Neal asked angrily. Amelia sighed, raising her hand to the metal. The second she touched it, it transformed itself in a wooden stick. She then elbowed him in the ribs, smirking satisfyingly as she heard him gasp. He let her go reluctantly, doubling over due to the sharp pain. "You bitch." Neal spat.

"No need to get nasty about it." She said, smiling brightly. "You could've asked politely, you know?"

She turned back to Regina, who finally got her tongue back. "How the fuck did you do get out of my force field?!" She hissed, frowning deeply.

Amy looked over where she had been trapped a few minutes before, and noticed the perfectly round mark. She drove her eyes back to the black-haired woman. "As a wannabe Queen, you probably should watch the language." Amelia warned, circling around her slowly.

"Answer me!" Mary-Margaret shouted, aiming an arrow at her.

Amelia sighed, and flicked her wrist. Snowhite went flying against a nearby tree. Charming came charging at the young blonde, and he ended up somewhere near the Lost Boys.

"Someone else wants to take a nap?" Amelia asked, casually.

No one answered.

Not even Pan.

She turned to where he was standing; only to find out he had disappeared. The Lost Boys had left, too.

She felt the pain intensify a little. She knew she wouldn't last much longer without him. Her magic was limited. Very limited. As a matter-of-fact, it surprised her that she still had some left after attacking Emma, let alone the others. Must've been thanks to Neverland's magic, she assumed.

Finally something nice about the bloody island.

She just hoped it would last long enough to get to Pan before it wore off. "What did you do to them?" Asked a very calm looking Hook.

Dorothy smiled at him. "Finally someone who has manners." She complimented him, ignoring the glares Neal and Regina were shooting her. "They're asleep."

Regina frowned. "Knocked out, you mean?" She snarled, clenching her jaw. Amelia smirked. "Same thing."

"Who _are_ you?" Neal asked, not taking any chances by attacking her anymore.

The teenager laughed, positioning her hands on her hips. "Why, Amelia, of course."

"Who you are doesn't matter," Hook stated, calmly. "What are your intentions?"

Amy rolled her eyes at that. "I'm on vacation, can't you see that?" She snapped. He looked at her with a confused look. "I was joking, idiot."

"No shit." Neal snapped, clenching his fists. "I'm here for the same reasons you are." Amelia stated, clearly annoyed now.

"So help us!" Regina shouted angrily, gesturing to the three of them. The others weren't exactly able to agree.

Amelia raised her hand in front of her as the Evil Queen gasped and put her hands around her neck. She raised her hand higher, and suddenly, Regina was floating in the air, choking. She started trashing against the invisible force attacking her, and Dorothy tightened her magical hold on her.

"_Help you?!"_ She screamed, beyond angry. "After you captured me? After you trapped me in a bloody hamster ball?!"

The look Regina gave her made her want to roll her eyes. She was scared. Out of the corner of eyes, she could see that Baelfire and Killian's expressions matched hers.

"After telling me that you were ready to kill Peter Pan, even if it meant making me suffer and die in the process?!" Amy continued, as Regina stopped the trashing. She knew Amy was right.

"Stop it, Amelia." Neal said, worry in his voice. "You're killing her." He shouted. Amelia shot him a _no-shit-Sherlock _look.

"You're not that person!" He pressed, trying to make her feel bad, trying to make her want to drop her.

It worked.

Amy released her magical hold on the Queen, gasping as she realized that she was running out of magic. But frankly, it didn't matter to her anymore. She just wanted them to see that they knew nothing about her. She scurried to Baelfire, leaving a close-to-death looking Regina gasping on the ground. She got right into his face, her features twisted into a painful expression.

She had no magic left.

Which meant that she had no way to block out the pain.

She tried to scream at him. She tried to tell him that he knew nothing about the person she really was. That he had no idea of the things she had done. She wanted to tell him that they wanted the same thing, but that they weren't the same, at all. She had so many things to say, but no time.

After one last meaningful glare, she ran off into the jungle.

* * *

Amelia had no idea where she was. Everything looked the same. The trees, the ground, the sky. Everything. She bit on her lip to stop herself from screaming, as the pain quickly spread through her entire body. It wasn't only in her head anymore, but everywhere.

Especially her eyes.

They were burning. They were melting. They were exploding. They were–

"Make it stop." She whispered, in a strangled voice. She tried to scream, but her brain wouldn't let her. It might have melted, too. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was pressed into a thin line and her heart was aching. Bad.

Really, really bad.

She tried to take a deep breath, but ended up choking, just like Regina had a few seconds before. She grabbed her throat, hoping to make it work again. It didn't. Was she crying? She couldn't tell.

"It's not real." She thought, totally unable to speak then. "It's just a nasty trick."

It did not make the situation any less real. It did not make the pain go away. It did not help her, at all.

"Only magic." Amelia thought, slowly losing her senses.

Her world went blank as she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. She felt cold skin touch her neck, through her blonde hair. She tried to move, but her brain had somehow stopped working, or something like that. She felt her hair being pushed out of the way, and demanding lips grazing her smooth skin.

Amelia could breathe again.

But the pain was still there.

She felt hands slip under her holed tank top, roughly caressing her skin. She let her head fall back, savoring the bitter-sweet sensations those hands were causing her.

Amelia could think again.

But the pain did not stop.

She clumsily turned around, not entirely able to control her body anymore. As she saw his familiar blue eyes, her instinct kicked in. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed him hard against her sore body. His hands didn't leave her skin. And the pain didn't leave their minds.

"It's not working." Peter whispered urgently, letting out quick, shallow breaths.

She hid her face into his neck, biting hungrily at the skin. He was right. It wasn't working. She didn't understand why. They needed to touch. That's what they were doing; but the pain wouldn't leave. She had to make it stop. It was unbearable, for both of them.

She had to do something.

"I don't und–" He tried to say, but got cut off by Amelia's lips.

She was kissing him.

On the lips.

Peter kissed her back.

The pain abruptly stopped. But they didn't.

He ran his tongue on her lower lip, groaning as she took a fistful of his hair in both her hands. He roughly bit down on it, making Amy's mouth open slightly. He took advantage of the situation by sliding his tongue into her mouth, immediately meeting her own. They fought for dominance, none of them willing to let the other win.

"It's driving me crazy." He whispered huskily between kisses.

He roughly dug his fingers in her thighs, lifting her up from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips still glued to his. She gasped when she felt her back hit the cold, hard ground violently. Her eyes shot open, only to see a very angry looking Peter Pan.

"_You _are driving me crazy." He realized, suddenly, frowning.

Amelia closed her eyes again, breathing shakily. Was he losing his sanity? She didn't think so. He wasn't sane to start with. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

She didn't get up. She didn't move. She just lay there, thinking.

There were so many things to think about. Henry, Emma, Regina, her chances to be normal again, the pain, bla bla bla.

All she could think was, 'Did I lose the game?'

She wasn't sure.

She hadn't _exactly _given in to him. She didn't trust him. She didn't love him. But, she didn't hate him either.

What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

**_NA: _****Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I love you. You are awesome, especially my oh-so-dear reviewers. Can't thank you enough for taking your time writing your review, it really helps me a lot! So, tell me! What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Amelia, aka Dorothy, and Peter Pan and Regina, and all the others? **


	15. Chapter 15 - What hurts the Most

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15 – What hurts the Most_**

* * *

Amelia was scared.

She sat against a tree, alone, somewhere in the jungle. She had no idea where she was, or where to go. She didn't know what choice to make. She didn't know where Emma and the others were, or if she _really _wanted to go back to them. She didn't know if they would take her back, or if she wanted to be part of their team again. She also didn't know where Pan's camp was, or if she wanted to go to him.

But she wasn't afraid of all of these things.

As a matter-of fact, Amelia wasn't the one scared.

Dorothy was.

And she was afraid of, no, scratch that. _She was terrified of the dark. _

She could not see what hid in the darkness, nor could she hear it. She could not defend herself against something like that. Quite frankly, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to protect herself in the state she was in. Darkness or light would not matter, she'd die anyway.

Just like the others.

* * *

_Dorothy threw her hands in the air, making two guards fly across the hallway. She continued her way through the castle, killing some guards, now and then. When she finally had the main door in sight, her breathing accelerated. It was now or never._

_With one single flick of her wrist, the wooden doors exploded into a million pieces. She did not flinch as a small piece of it scratched her cheek. She stopped her tracks once she noticed the imposing figure in the middle of the throne room. _

_"Singra!" Dorothy shouted, anger dripping from her voice. "What is the meaning of this?" _

_That's the moment she heard it. _

_The laugh._

_"Well, well, well," she heard the voice she knew all too well say, "It's been quite some time, dearie." _

_The person standing in front of Dorothy wasn't Singra, the Wicked Witch of Oz, but the Dark One. _

_Rumplestilskin. _

_She frowned, clearly confused by the situation, she scanned the room, only to notice that they were alone. Just her luck. "What are you doing here?" She spat, raising her hand towards him, more than ready to kill him. He wasn't to be trusted. Not after what he had done. _

_"Why, Dory, to come and get back what is mine, of course!" The Dark One replied, in a sing-song voice. _

_She snorted. "You've taken more than enough." _

_His face darkened slightly. "We made a deal, dearie." He stated, matter-of-factly. "I do not break deals." _

_It was Dorothy's turn to laugh. "You cheated, Rumplestilskin!" Her voice had suddenly turned low and angry. _

_"Oh, did I?" He wondered, faking a thoughtful expression. He scurried to Singra's throne, enjoying the thrill it gave him. _

_"You killed them!" She shrieked as she magically threw a knife at him. She had no idea where that thing had come from, but she couldn't care less at that moment. He dodged without struggle._

_"You asked me to." He said, making a ridiculous gesture with both his arms. "I never asked you to do that!" She screamed._

_"Yes, you did." _

* * *

Amelia screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around swiftly, swinging her hand in the process, only to meet the thin air. She extended her right hand carefully, gulping as it disappeared into the darkness of the night. She drew it back to her, happy to see it was still there, but also extremely scared.

She could barely see anything.

She slowly walked back, not entirely sure what to do. She screamed when she felt something tug her hair back. She threw punches at it, but she quickly realized it was useless.

No one was touching her.

No one alive, that is.

"I'm sorry." She whispered urgently as she stopped the trashing. The hold on her hair loosened, but whatever – or whoever – was holding her, did not let her go. "I'm so sorry." Her voice seemed broken. She knew it wouldn't help her, at all. She had tried, many years ago, in vain.

They were angry. They wanted revenge. And if they wanted revenged, they would get it.

She had had over two-hundred-years to understand that.

She suddenly felt a stinging pain in her cheek. It had slapped her, hard. That was going to leave a mark.

In fact, it was going to be way more than a mark.

She closed her eyes, painfully aware of the fact that there was nothing she could do. She could not fight and she could not ask for help. That was more than useless.

"Who'd help a murderer?" She wondered in a whisper.

She gasped when she heard a familiar voice.

"No one."

He was real. He wasn't a hallucination. He wasn't dead.

She snapped her eyes open. When her eyes met _his, _all the painful memories came rushing to her.

She had forgotten.

"I'm so sorry, Emery." She whispered, reaching out to touch him. She could barely see him, but she somehow doubted he would let her.

Surprisingly, he let her. He took her hand, and placed it against his cheek. Exactly where the scar was. She let out a shaky breath when she felt water flow down her cheeks.

"You broke your promise." He said, harshly. His grip on her hand tightened, almost breaking every single bone in it.

She nodded, but did not reply. There was nothing she could say. He was right. "You left all of us to die." He said, more calmly now.

She nodded once more.

"You forgot me." He whispered, sadly. She sighed, not able to nod anymore. He was right. She had.

"I'm sorry, Eme–" She started, slowly withdrawing her hand from his face. He snorted. "My name's not _Emery_ anymore!" He screamed.

She drew her eyes back to him, and smiled slightly. Indeed, he had changed his name. "I'm sorry, Felix."

Before he could even speak, she continued. "I did forget about you. I did leave you to die. All of you." Her voice got caught in her throat. "I deserve to die."

Felix started to laugh. "Die? Not in a million years."

She looked at him, confused. He went on with his explanation. "I want you to suffer. I want you to see Henry die because of you." His features darkened even more. "I want you to see hope leave his heart, I want you to see him break. I want you to see what kind of horrible person you are."

Her heart sank. He was right.

"I want Henry to see that you'll abandon him, just like you abandoned me." He finished. That last sentence made her snap.

"He's only ten! He nee–" She shouted, sobs making it impossible for her to seem calm.

"I was six!" He screamed, slapping her right across the face.

She let herself sink to the floor. She closed her eyes, hoping that the darkness would swallow her whole. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up, slowly. She did not do anything to stop him.

She then realized why she had forgotten.

The reality hurt so much.

* * *

**_NA: _****_Here it is, guys! So here's a little bit ofAmy's, aka Dorothy's, backstory. How did you find it? Also, how did you find Felix, in this chapter? _**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL! _**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Past is The Past

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16 – The Past is The Past_**

* * *

_Dorothy circled around the room, carefully watching the man – or monster – in front of her. He was eyeing her suspiciously, and obviously, he had the right to. All the girl could think about was how to kill him the most painful way possible. _

_She raised her left hand into the air, magically lifting a few pieces of shattered glass. She raised her eyebrow defiantly, daring him to make a move. He frowned deeply, but did not take a chance by attacking her. Even he knew not to mess with her. _

_Dorothy let the glass float around her as she started talking. "Why did you kill them?" She asked, disturbingly calm. She had somehow managed to even out her breathing. She didn't seem angry anymore. If anything, she looked creepy._

_Really creepy. _

_He rolled his eyes. "Dearie, I will not repeat myself a thousand times." Rumplestilskin snorted, clearly annoyed. _

_"I asked you to bring the kid far from the others." The blonde said, nodding as she remembered her exact words. "Away from everyone but me, Zachary, James and Toc."_

_The man nodded, too. He could also remember those words. He started laughing, dancing and disturbingly clapping his hands. Dorothy awkwardly stood there, watching him move around the throne room. After some time, he stopped, and turned to her. "I don't see the problem." _

_The young blonde dropped her jaw at that. "The kid is still here!" She shouted, lifting a few more pieces of glass. _

_He laughed again, but this time, it was a dark laugh. It made her shiver. "Dearie, I did precisely what you asked me to do." She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "The child is here, with you and your three friends, while the others are gone." He explained, smirking as her face fell._

_He was right. _

_"B-but… You still did not have to kill them!" She argued, still slightly confused. _

_Rumple rolled his eyes at that. "I never said that. You just assumed I did."_

_She frowned. He was lying. "They've disintegrated! Their clothes are everywhere, Dark One." She hissed. _

_"That doesn't mean they're dead." He said, smiling brightly. "Just naked." _

_In any another situation, she would have laughed. The whole population of Oz, except a few people, naked somewhere, in a new realm. The corners of her lips curled up just a bit. _

_"Now it's your turn to do your part. Give me your shoes." He said, his voice dark and demanding. _

_She gulped when she noticed the need in his eyes. He really wanted her shoes, but she couldn't give them to him just yet. "I'm sorry, Rumplestilskin, but I think you forgot something." She said, backing away towards the door. "I said that I'd give you the shoes once the war was over." Dorothy said, gesturing towards a not broken window. _

_He looked through it, and frowned when he saw the gigantic army walking towards the castle. As a matter of fact, they weren't walking. Shadows did not walk. They flew. _

_"You'll get them after –" _

_"What if you die, dearie?" The Dark One asked, eyeing her dangerously. _

_Dorothy scoffed. "Die? Me?" She mocked, rolling her eyes. "Not gonna happen." _

_"But if it happens, how will I retrieve the shoes?" He asked, almost angry. _

_She turned around to walk away, letting the glass fall on him. "Not my problem." _

* * *

Amelia winced when she fell from Felix's arms and onto the ground. Even though she had sincerely wished for it, she had not fallen unconscious along the way to wherever the Lost Boy was bringing her. Probably at camp.

She didn't dare open her eyes, even when she felt a cold breath on her face. She tried to even out her breathing, hoping to trick the others into believing she was sleeping. Sadly, the person blowing on her face wasn't having that. "Wake up!"

Her eyes immediately flew open as she recognized Henry's voice. She threw her arms around him and pressed his body tight against her own. She heard him gasp, but she didn't care. He was alright, so everything was alright.

"Amy! I need t-to b-b-breathe!" He stuttered, blushing.

Amelia chuckled and eventually let the kid go. He came sitting next to her, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked with his damn puppy eyes.

"I-" She started to say, but she quickly stopped herself. Was it wise to tell him the truth?

"There you are Henry!" Pan said, smiling brightly as the child came into view. "You just disappeared."

Henry shifted uncomfortably, probably scared to be punished like the other Lost Boys. Fortunately, Amelia knew he wouldn't dare hurt the boy. If that was his plan, he would have done it already. The girl gulped when she noticed Peter sitting down next to Henry.

She kept her eyes down on the ground, too afraid to meet Pan's eyes, or worse, Felix's.

"What did you do to Amy?" Henry asked accusingly. The immortal boy sighed. "_I didn't do anything."_

Amelia looked up discretely, only to see the guy shooting a warning glare at his second in command. So Pan had seen the whole thing. Great.

Just great.

"However, I need to talk to her." Peter said, his voice gentle like it usually was when talking to Henry.

Unsurprisingly, the child refused. "No, I'm staying with her."

Pan put his right hand on his shoulder, an understanding look in his eyes. "I know you care about her, but I really need to speak with her, alone." The teen persisted.

Henry looked at her, still hesitant about letting her with him alone. "Please, Henry."

The child sighed, but eventually nodded. Amelia sighed, too. The boy was too easily convinced. "But I'm not staying away for too long."

That made the girl smile. He was so brave, but also so naïve. "Of course, Henry. Felix is going to show you the way."

Amelia snapped her head up, not really happy about letting those two go on their own. Pan quickly noticed the hesitant look in her eyes. "Don't worry, love. He won't hurt him."

"He better not." She hissed, eyeing their backs suspiciously.

Once out of view, Amy turned to Pan. "What do you want, now?"

The gentle expression long gone from his features, he smirked. "A deal." The blonde scoffed. "Really? Isn't that Rumplestilskin's thing?"

"It's about him and _your _deal, actually." He said, sheepishly. It shouldn't have, but it got her attention. She didn't respond, so he continued. "I can help you."

She scoffed again. "The shoes are gone, Pan. There's nothing we can do about it."

He laughed darkly. "That's not the deal I've been talking about, love."

She frowned deeply, confused. "That's the only deal I've ever made with him, and –"

"Or so you remember." He explained, smirking. She rolled her eyes at that. "So you expect me to believe you, now?"

He approached her slowly, but she stood her ground. He took her chin between his fingers, and leaned in until their noses were touching. "Well, you did have quite a few flashbacks in the past two hours, haven't you?"

She gulped, and her silence clearly meant he was right. "And it only happened since you arrived here, am I right?"

Amy clenched her teeth. "What's your point?"

"My point is that if you do what I ask, I'll give you back your memory." She slapped his hand away from her face. "My memory is just fine, thank you very much."

"Oh really, now? So what happened after your little encounter with Rumple?" He asked, smirking.

She looked down, painfully aware of the fact that she had been defeated. She had absolutely no idea. "That's right, love. You don't remember."

She defiantly looked up into his grey eyes. "How would you know, anyway?" She snorted, both eyebrows raised.

He smiled. "I was there."

She looked down again, letting her brain process everything. She had no idea if he was lying or telling the truth. "So here's my deal. I'll give you back your memories, if you give in to me."

She cocked her head to the side, beyond confused. "But I already…"

He snorted. "No, you haven't. You kissed me, yes. But you're still resisting." He explained.

Amelia nodded understandably. He was right, she was still resisting.

"So it that a yes?" He asked, walking to her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Keep dreaming."

If she made a deal with Rumplestilskin to forget something, she obviously had had good reasons to.

Very, very good reasons.

* * *

**_NA: _****So huh, hey guys? I'm really, terribly sorry for the wait! I really am. But life just suddenly got overly complicated. I spent a few days in the hospital and… bla bla bla…**

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry. **

**Anyway, how did you find this? **


	17. Chapter 17 - Quotes

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17 – Quotes_**

* * *

Even though Amelia had tried to get out of the tricky situation, the immortal teen had found a way to keep her right where she was. It might have had something to do with the words that escaped his lips, or perhaps the way he had grabbed her waist from behind.

One arm possessively circled around her, he pushed her hair to the side to reach her ear better. She shivered when his lips touched it. "Amelia."

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on everything but _him_. She knew he was playing with her, with her body, with her mind just to get what he wanted. Actually, it wasn't a matter of want anymore, but a _need. _Peter needed her to give in, to stop fighting him and the curse. He needed her to believe in him. She was aware of all those facts, and somehow, she _really _did want to stop struggling.

Amelia was sick of all the complicated situations, just like the one she was in at the moment. It had all started when the Savior had come to town, shaking things a bit. For the majority, it had been for the best. But not for her. Some had remembered how much they loved each other, some had found their way back to their family and some had simply retrieved good memories of their old life.

Amelia had apparently only remembered a part of her old life. Her life as Dorothy, her life as a warrior. Of course, there were good memories, too. Just not as much as the bad ones. It had been a shock to her to suddenly be aware of her heavy past, but she had managed to hide it. Everybody had known her as Amelia, the mayor's kid's babysitter. Period.

Of course, some had asked questions about her past. Nobody knew her from the Enchanted Forest, not even Snowhite or Regina. Amy had told them that she had been a nanny living alone in a small village. They bought it, after some time. The young girl's identity hadn't exactly been anyone's number one preoccupation.

Peter pressed her harder against his own body when he noticed her not paying attention. Her breath got caught in her throat, and that made it clear that she was listening. "Why do you keep resisting?" He whispered darkly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. It was a _really _good question. She didn't know. She didn't belong with the others anymore – if she had ever been part of their little group. But that didn't necessarily mean that she had to side with Peter Pan. She could build her own camp, she could be her own leader, and she could find a way to save Henry alone.

But was that really what she wanted? Did she really want to be alone? Did she _really_ want to stand alone against the world?

No, she didn't want that.

"Because it's wrong." She said lamely, clenching her teeth. He chuckled, and Amy felt the vibrations in her back. Pan knew he was winning. "Because making you a prisoner and threatening to kill you, just to kill me, isn't wrong?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"That's… That's wrong, too." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

He let her go for a second, just to grab her shoulders and to make her turn around. She immediately tried to get out of his hold, wondering why she had not tried to get away earlier. Pan rolled his eyes at her weak attempt at running from him. He took her wrists in his hands, instantly making her stop struggling. She kept her head down, not trusting herself enough to glance up.

"You know, when I threw you in the Siren's Lake, I had not expected you to keep resisting for so long." He said, sincerely. Amelia let out a laugh in one breath. Never underestimate strangers. "However, that doesn't mean you have to deny it forever." He continued, tightening his hold on her wrists.

"Forever is an awfully long time, Peter." Amelia whispered, finally looking up into his grey eyes. She could not hold back the small smile playing on her lips. That quote came from a movie she had watched home, and she wasn't talking about Storybrooke, nor was she talking about Oz.

The intense _something_ in his eyes darkened as he spoke. "You have no idea."

"Why are you still here then?" She asked him, cocking her head to the side. He licked his lips absentmindedly, looking down for a moment.

Amelia couldn't help but notice how normal he suddenly seemed. He just looked like an ordinary teenager, not a crazy immortal psycho. His grip on her loosened a little, but she didn't make a move to get away from him. If she wanted information, it was then or never.

"What do you want to do with Henry?" She asked as gently as possible, hoping to get a truthful answer out of him.

He shook his head from side to side. "I-I don't want to hurt him." He whispered.

That made roll her eyes.

"Stop the fucking pretending, Pan." Amelia exclaimed harshly.

He snapped his head up, his oh-so-annoying smirk plastered on his lips. "I was wondering when you were going to realize I was playing with you." He explained, a playful look in his eyes.

Surprisingly, she laughed. As a matter-of-fact, she couldn't stop laughing. He looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. He was probably wondering if she had lost it or not.

After a few seconds, she found the composure to free herself from his hold. She took a step back, but didn't go any further. She wasn't finished with him. But nor was he.

"Do you know why you won't succeed?" She asked him, completely serious.

"I'm guessing because love and friendship always wins over selfishness and evil?" He said, sarcastically. Amy had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing again.

"Someone once told me that no matter how bad your actions were, no matter how old you are, no matter who you are, you're still just a human." She said, looking him straight into the eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"You're just a boy." Amelia whispered, actually understanding the meaning of these words for the first time.

Peter just snorted. "And who was the wise, old man who told you that beautiful thing?" He asked, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Me." Said a voice to their right.

Unconsciously, Amy stepped closer to Pan as she recognized the voice. She ignored the smug look on his face when he realized it, too.

"Rumplestilskin." She hissed through gritted teeth.

He smiled at her.

"Long time no see, Dory."

She took a deep breath, already dreading the conversation she was going to have with the one who destroyed – maybe saved – her life and the one who was going to destroy – or save her life.

Only then did she realize how much her life sucked.

* * *

**_NA: _****Hey guys!**

**Okay, first of, I have to thank moonlight1ify, Alessandra-del-Rey, SkyeBlue55, GingerGeekGal1796, skylark, kykyxstandler and a guest for their ****_extremely _****nice reviews! Yes, I'm okay now and I'm not going back there anytime soon! Your reviews made me all fuzzy inside! Really, THANK YOU!**

**Also, I'm thanking the other reviewers for, huh, reviewing! THANK YOU! **

**And finally, here's some good news! Since I'm on winter break now, I WILL UPDATE WAAAAY MORE! **

**Enough said. (Thank you, again!) **


	18. Chapter 18 - Magic

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 18 – Magic_**

* * *

Amelia gulped nervously as she uncomfortably shifted in her place. The Dark One was standing a few feet away from Pan and her, but she could still feel the magic flowing in him. She eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to make a move. Preferably a harmless one, if possible.

Rumple took one step forward and Peter matched his step with one of his own. "Well, well, well. Look who's coming out to play?" He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He did not seem afraid, though. He didn't even seem slightly preoccupied.

"I'm here for you, Dorothy." The man stated, speaking slowly, as if to make sure she could understand every single word. Pan snorted. "Do you really think she wants to go back with _you?"_ Peter asked, both eyebrows raised.

"She will once I tell her what I can do for her." He said, nodding at her. Amelia cocked her head to the side, silently urging the man to continue. "I can free you from him." He hissed, through gritted teeth, gesturing towards the immortal teen.

"That's a lie." It surprised her that she had been the one to speak those words.

Rumplestilskin frowned, not sure how to react to that. "It's the truth, I swear." He stated, calmly.

"How then?" Pan asked, he too, curious to know which other way could free the both of them. The Dark One took a deep breath before speaking. "I have a book back home in Storybrooke about Sirens and –"

Amelia let out a laugh in one breath. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, sincerely wondering if the world thought she was stupid and naïve. His frown deepened, but he didn't respond. Of course, not. "I'm pretty sure you all want this guy," She shouted, pointing at Peter, "dead, so you just want me to come with you to have a plan B."

"No, I swear –" Rumple stuttered, but she cut him off.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." She spat, clenching her fists. "Go back to your family, and find another way to save Henry."

She turned around, not bothering to look at Pan in the process, just to be met by the one other person she didn't want to see at the moment. The black haired woman scowled at her, clearly unhappy about the whole situation. She raised a hand to throw the young blond into the air, just like Dorothy had done a few hours earlier, but without success. She seemed surprised at that.

As a matter-of-fact, Amelia was surprised, too. How come her magic wasn't affecting her? Regina tried once more, but again, nothing happened. The Evil Queen glanced at the Dark One, obviously searching for some answers. Amy turned around, she too wanting to know what was happening.

That's the moment when Peter Pan started clapping his hands.

The young blonde tried to stop from rolling her eyes, but couldn't resist. He saw it, but totally ignored it.

"Is that the plan you were making an hour ago, Rumple?" Pan asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone. Rumple frowned, not understanding why it wasn't working. Pan sighed.

"Look at your wrists." He said, rolling his eyes.

Amelia looked down at her own, but nothing was there. She looked back at Peter, who was smiling brightly at her. She widened her eyes when she realized what the teen had meant. He was using an anti-magic kind of thing to prevent them to use their powers. Unconsciously, she smirked.

"But when…" Regina whispered, alarmed.

Peter then walked to Amy, a determined look on his face. She tried to step back a little, not entirely trusting that evil glint in his eyes. He made her turn around so her back was against him and that she was facing the Evil Queen.

He took both her hands in his own, entwining their fingers. "Make her go away." He whispered darkly.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was asking her to do. She shook her head violently. She didn't want to kill anyone, not even Regina. She heard him sigh, but he didn't let her go. "Don't kill her, just make her go away."

Amelia thought about it for a second, but quickly regained her senses. "I can't use magic like you do." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's why I'm lending you mine, love." He whispered, huskily.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she felt it. His magic was indeed mixing with her own. Her heart race accelerated as she suddenly felt stronger, more powerful. No wonder Pan was cocky all the time, he could be. She had never felt so much power in her whole life.

"Do it, Amelia." He whispered huskily.

She closed her eyes, and imagined a place she hated on the island. With a loud crack, Regina got transported. Peter let her go, laughing.

"Nice choice." He said, smiling a toothy grin at her.

She sighed when she felt his magic leaving her. "She deserved it."

"Where is she?!" Rumple asked, nervous. That man was nothing without magic. Just a regular man.

"I think you should ask the Evil Queen if she wants your help, she might need that book of yours." Peter laughed, Amy soon joining him.

Rumple's features hardened. "We lost you, didn't we?" He asked, seeming kind of desperate. Amelia smirked at him. "You never had me."

He nodded, slowly stepping back into the jungle. Surprisingly, Pan let him. Amelia looked at the immortal teen, who was still smiling. "It was exhilarating, wasn't it?" She nodded, still trying to regain her composure after using his magic combined with her own.

"That doesn't change anything, does it?" He asked, sighing. She laughed. "You're finally getting to know me, Pan." She said, stepping back to lean against a tree for support.

He walked towards her, a dark look on his face. "I know you better than you know yourself, love."

She laughed once more, but instantly stopped when he forcefully grabbed her waist. She unconsciously licked her lips, waiting for him to say something. He didn't, though.

Nope, he did not talk.

* * *

**_NA: _****Hello guys!**

**Does this count as a cliffhanger, if the answer is yes, than I'm sorry! (Not really, but hey!) **

**Like I said, MORE UPDATES ARE TO COME! And regular updates, too! **

**I love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19 - No Rules

**_Never Believe_**

* * *

**_Chapter 19 – No Rules_**

* * *

Amelia silently gasped when she felt his fingers dig into her waist. She tried hard not to wince, but the force of his grip was intensifying by the second. It was probably going to leave a bruise, but she didn't mind that much. She had other things to worry about; like the penetrating look Pan was giving her.

Something in his eyes made her want to run and hide far, far away from him. But that was nothing compared to the compulsion she felt to discover what he was thinking. Behind his dark, tempting eyes was an even darker mind, planning evil things, for sure.

Amy felt herself blush when she eventually realized how close they stood to each other. She tried to put a little more distance between them, for her own sanity, but he wasn't having that. His grip tightened – was it even possible? – and pressed her harder against him. She felt so, _so _stupid for feeling so _uneasy _around him. It would have been totally normal if she would've acted that way out of fear, but _sadly_, it wasn't.

She felt that way because she knew her body wouldn't resist him.

"Look at me." Peter ordered, his voice dark and hoarse. She refused to look up, still trying to find an escape plan. At first, he didn't react at the lack of obedience, but after some time, one of his arms left her waist and grabbed her chin forcefully. This time, she had no choice then to look straight into his eyes. She could have closed her eyes, she could have acted childishly just to avoid his look, but she didn't.

The young girl tried to keep her breath steady, but _his eyes, god. _They were dark, but even darker than their usual shade of dark. It seemed as if he was reading her thoughts, as if he was could see into the gloomy pit that was her soul.

"Stop." Pan ordered, leaning in slowly, his eyes not leaving hers. She didn't even try to move her head to avoid what was bound to happen. "Fighting." He continued, his lips brushing against her cheek. He moved his hand to her hair, putting one chunk of it behind her ear. He leaned in a bit more, just to tentatively nibble at her ear. "Me."

He said that last word in a harsher tone. She tried to ignore the shiver going down her spine, but failed miserably at it. She gulped slightly, her heart race increasing at an abnormal race. Of course, Amy _could _blame everything on the Siren Curse, but even _she _knew better.

"Never." She breathed, gasping as his lips traveled down to her throat. He left feather light kisses on her smooth skin, urging her to give in. The gentleness of his actions kind of shocked her, that being totally new to her. Even the previous kisses they had shared had been rough, lustful and demanding.

"Wanna bet?" He asked playfully, but his voice still came out huskily.

It was all a game. A game without rules.

She could play, too.

Amelia took a deep breath, inhaling his tantalizing sent in the process, before finally taking the matters in her hands. She raised them slowly, hoping she wouldn't startle him. Thankfully, he wasn't startled, at all. In fact, he was too busy nibbling at her flesh to notice the smirk playing on her lips.

She carefully put her hands on his bare arms, her smirk growing when she saw him flinch. He didn't stop, though. On the contrary, actually. He picked up speed, suddenly biting and licking. She couldn't deny the fact that his actions were quite distracting, but she absolutely didn't want Peter Pan to win this time.

Amy traced his arms with the tip of her fingers, letting them wander until they reached his shoulders where his clothing hindered her to go any further. He backed away slightly, his signature smirk plastered on his lips. But this time, hers matched his.

His face fell, but almost immediately recovered. He tried to lean in again, but she wasn't going to let him continue the sweet torture.

It was his turn to suffer.

His turn to lose.

The blonde gripped his collar tightly, not allowing him to go any further. He snapped his head up, scowling deeply. She just raised an eyebrow suggestively, inwardly laughing her ass off at his confused face. She didn't leave him time to understand; she quickly attacked his neck. She left light butterfly kisses on his skin, enjoying the rare fact that she was in control.

Pan didn't like that.

He tried to push her off a little, just enough for him to regain control of the situation, but she swiftly grabbed his wrists. It wasn't rough or anything, but it somehow stopped him. Amelia seductively nibbled at the soft flesh, and almost giggled when he gasped.

He had a weak spot.

She stayed at that place, licking and biting at it. He tried once more to get her away from him, but she wouldn't let go of him. He didn't want to push her completely, since he was on the verge of winning their little game, but if it continued that way, he was going to lose all sense of control.

So he used the only thing that never failed him before.

Magic.

He used her hold on him to transport his magic to her. Amelia gasped loudly, but so did he. He hadn't intended to give her that much. Her breathing was erratic, closing her eyes as his magic mixed once more with hers, slowly penetrating her veins. Peter suddenly freed himself from her weak grip, not wasting a second to turn her around. He entwined his fingers with hers, his control slowly slipping away.

Amy pressed herself against him, not ready to let go of his powerful magic. It felt good to feel invincible; it really did. She felt hot, as if her cells were burning up. She felt as if she was on fire, but a harmless one. Something that made her feel safe and defended.

She snapped her eyes open when a loud crack made itself hear. They widened as she realized what was happening. The trees, the grass, the leaves; everything, was literally on fire all around them. Fear washed over her, but Pan kept his cool.

"Put it out." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She tried to concentrated, but failed miserably. "I can't…" She whined, angry with herself for being so weak, even with over-powerful magic.

"You can. You just have to believe." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Peter..." She sighed, unable to focus.

Suddenly, the fire disappeared; just like that. She looked around, confused. She turned her head to Pan, who seemed just as puzzled.

Then everything became clear.

"Amelia?! Are you alright?" Henry shouted from not too far.

No, she wasn't _alright._

Amy felt great.

* * *

**_NA: _****Hey guys!**

**Here's my chapter! Hope you like it! I noticed how much some of you liked the 'Magic Lending Thing', so I hope you'll like this! **

**Bisous!**


End file.
